


Teach Me to Know Better

by SaintHopeless



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bottom Frank Iero, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Love, First Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Plotty, Slash, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintHopeless/pseuds/SaintHopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Twenty six year old Gerard Way moves from his cold boring home in the North. He's leaving his home town to run with his brother to the colorful city of New Orleans. Leaving all of his college nightmares, and moving forward in his teaching career. What Gerard isn't expecting when he gets to the vibrant dirty city, is the amount of music played in the streets, and the soul the city holds.   Its a magical place, and its a place where Gerard can meet new people, and maybe just maybe find someone to love. This is somewhere he can be himself. Where his late night trysts, and his sexuality can be carried out with, no eyebrows raised in his direction. New Orleans is a weird place, where he isn't the weirdest.   A seventeen year old Frank Iero, plays gigs in rowdy bars on weekends, and makes his own money. He isn't splurging on drugs, or alcohol. Its for a Van, and a possible college degree.  No one ever questions where he gets the money to feed them, and fix their instruments as needed. They only ask if he did it legally.<br/>It's easy money really, all he has to do is sit back and jack off. Its not like he minds doing it.<br/>He just worries about who could be on the other side.<br/>Watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and Found

"C'mon Gee, I'm gonna drop you off at work early. I have an interview and I wanna be there early." Mikey said grabbing his messenger bag off the hook near the door. He stood patiently waiting for Gerard to follow him to the car. Gerard's car would be there soon, their parents were going to be coming to check on them at the end of the month, until then, they could carpool. Gerard finished pouring his coffee into the travel mug and twisted the lid back on. Grabbing his brief case from the kitchen table. They lived in a small two bedroom, two bath apartment, with a small kitchen.

There were still unpacked boxes stacked against the living room wall. That smoke stained pea green paint on the walls was a sickly sight, it was something that could be fixed. There was a raggedy couch in the living room. Its plaid pattern, was slightly stained and frayed from its former use. The boys had picked it up at a flea-market yesterday, along with their small metal table and two matching stools. They already had their beds set up in their rooms. They didn't have much left to unpack; they didnt have much to pack in the first place. When they left, they were both leaving their mothers. So this was their first place. Mikey had been worried about moving so far, but when Gerard got a call from the superintendant of the schoolboard he lost that little nagging in the back of his mind. They were going to be fine.

New Orleans was a new light.

Mikey grabbed the knob behind Gerard, and he gave the apartment a once over. He smirked and snapped the door shut, and locking it behind them. It was a second floor apartment, in a building that was starting to look a little more than dilapidated. They lived in the Seventh ward. There was a small parking lot out back, and it was shared by two other buildings. The lot was full of trash, ranging from broken glass, to used condoms. It smelled like piss. They got into the small mauve Corolla, and buckled up, watching the woman walking behind the car, in her silver mini skirt, and tube top. Her red pleather jacket pulled around her arms tight.

"Prostitute", Mikey guessed out loud. Gerard smiled and chuckled.

"Maybe", Gerard mumbled.

She looked into the car and saw them watching and she flashed a gun out of her purse. A smiled flashed across her pale face. They looked down and Mikes fiddled with the radio before backing up. The scenery was very different from what Gerard was used to.There was more graffiti than he was accustomed to, he'd already seen eight cop cars, and they hadn't even been driving for more than ten minutes. A crime ridden city, with a new criminal. Gerard thought to himself. Mikey glanced over at him. Seeing that his brother was deep in thought.

"So Gerard, I think this is a really good idea. The move, ya know. Just to get you away from all those influences."

"I'm supposed to be the responsible one. I'm the eldest." Mikey smiled at his older brother. The older Way returned his shit eating grin, Gerard already knew these things. Gerard fumbled with his shoulder strap, tracing the edges with his fingertips. Taking in the texture of the material. Gerard was worried about the students. how would they react to him. Kids could be cruel.

Riverdale High, the sign said as they pulled up. In big silver block letters. Gerard got out of the car quickly, and he was greeted by The Principal. The man spoke to him, briefing him quickly. Bringing Gerard into his classroom.

"Oh, Mr. Way. You're replacing a man who slept with a student. I hope you'll do better", Principal Daniels said handing him several memos. He told him to meet him at the end of the day. To discuss any potential problems, or mishaps. Gerard put his briefcase on the dark stained desk. Looking at the forty desks before him. The pale walls looked drab beneath the fluorescent lights. Gerard chuckled to himself. I'm officially an English teacher. After five years of suffering, and my own fuck ups. I'm finally here... He skimmed through the pages and settled in his chair to read them.

 

 

Riverdale 2013 - 2014 Dress Code

SHIRT - White Oxford Button Down Shirt with RIVERDALE LOGO

short/long sleeve

collar must be worn above sweatshirts

PANTS - Dickie brand preferred/khaki uniform pants

no skinnies

no low riders

SKIRTS - Riverdale black, red, & white plaid kilt skirt

BELTS - Khaki Military Belt is the ONLY acceptable Belt

UNDERSHIRTS - MUST be PLAIN white, red, black, or gray

SWEATSHIRTS - The Only Permissible Sweatshirts are those purchased at Riverdale High as a safety factor hoods are not allowed on Riverdale Sweatshirts

SHOES - ONLY black, red, white, gray, brown, tan Dress/Tennis shoes with laces are allowed

 

no use of safety or straight pins

no tongue rings, eyebrow rings, or any body piercing, other than post earrings.

No sunglasses indoors

No holes in clothing

No team jackets, except for Riverdale High School

No clothing with suggestive words or pictures or anything else that can be considered disruptive to the learning process as determined by the administration (i.e. hair color, cut, styles and makeup)

 

 

They're moderately strict, Gerard thought to himself. Then he got his lesson plans out of his briefcase. It was only seven. Class starts at eight. The halls should begin to rumble with teens soon. The Students.  Gerard could only hope for the best.  Though he wasnt so naive to set his expectations too high.  


	2. Cold Blooded Bastard

Frank had been walking to school when Ray pulled up next to him in his cornflower blue 1975 El Camino. The window was down, and Ray looked at him over his wayfarers. Grinning his ass off. A lit cigarette between his fingers, with his hand laid limply over the steering wheel.

"C'mon Frankie. Lets go. No more of this walking shit man. You're starting to make me nervous." Frank looked at him as though he was an idiot, but he opened the door and slid in, shaking his head as he did.

"You didn't answer my texts...I didn't think I had a ride". Frank mumbled pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his bag and slipping them into his glove compartment. "Neither did Rob."

"I always bring you to school even if I'm not going." Ray mumbled, obviously hurt by the fact Frank was willing to get into a car with Robert Bryar. Ray huffed out a cloud of smoke. Giving Frank a chance to speak. "At least communicate with me about that shit first. It'd be nice to know." Frank retorted before he turned to stare out of the window. Looking out into the traffic ahead of them. Ray continually told jokes to himself, trying to lighten the mood, until they finally got to the school parking lot. There was a lack of cliques around the parking lot, so Frank assumed they were either really early, or really late. It was Seven fifteen. They were really early. Frank got out anyway and proceeded to go into the school. He walked through the empty halls and fiddled with his locker combination. When it clicked open he chuckled and ran his fingers along the spines of his books. Books he wasn't allowed to keep at home. His Step-mother being a devout Catholic, and all that jazz. She wouldn't allow that into her home, So he kept his books at school, where they were safe. He had snuck them home for a time, but that never ended well. He'd forget one out, and find the poor book missing half of its pages. Frank ran his fingers through his medium length black hair, that the school had once deemed inappropriate, looking down at his khakis. They were wrinkled and he was sure they smelled bad. Hell, Frank was sure that he smelled bad in general. He contemplated a shower in the boys locker room, then he thought better of it. It's not a place he'd like to be caught with his pants down, or completely alone. There had been incidents. The guys here will fuck anything that'll get their dicks wet. He thought about the guy that tried to grab Rob's dick last year. That guys almost got stabbed. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed his Western Civilization, and Algebra books. Closing his locker he turned to see the classroom open.

A different figure sat in the usual place of his English-slash-Art teacher. He looked over the thin pale figure as it was bent over the desk. He leaned against his locker. Damn, he thought to himself, since when did they start to hire attractive female teachers. He stood there admiring the curve of her back, and that wavy set of black locks that made her high cheekbones look angelic from the side. The immediate admiration he felt was different for him. Frank's eyes practically lept from his sockets as the girl stood and walked across the classroom, the sway of her hips was, it was just UGHH. It was enough for him to catch a semi. Then he watched her turn back to the desk, he ran his eyes to the combat boot covered feet, up the tight fabric bound legs to the loose grey shirt, shes got small boobs, the maroon cardigan to her pale neck. There was a little apprehension to the attraction at that point. That may be a Man. Then he saw her face, angular and model like. He locked on the eyes. "Can I help you", a male voice asked. Frank had a very confused look on his face as he checked his surrounding and the person he saw was the woman. Franks head cocked to the side as if he was a puppy, incoherent.

"You okay kid?" It wasn't a woman. The realization quickly set in, of fucking course. He had a semi over a man. He liked guys, and he was aware of this, he was more embarrassed at the thought of popping wood in school. He was just confused. His face washed out red and he looked at his shoes and walked quickly to his first class. He sat through Algebra wanting to swallow razors. Western Civ., he just blamed his untimely boner from a lack of being fucked properly. Through Chemistry he blamed it on a lack of sleep. Through Band he blamed it on his loose grip on reality. For lunch he conversed, with Ray, and Bob in a pretty well built attempt. Even though when he decided to sneak out to with Ray to have his occasional smoke, Ray questioned him very thoroughly. Receiving only mindless half babble. Through Phys. Ed. he blamed it on too much masturbation, fucking up the oxygen levels in his brain making his thought process run backwards. In French he translated roughly, I want to go live beneath a rock. Needless to say by the time he got to his new teachers class he was just beginning to get over it, but when he took that back corner desk he sat like a greasy predator. Watching closely the being that made him question his already questionable sexuality, and damn he had him back to back at the end of the fucking day. Frank was going to be ruined.

"Hi, I'm going to be your new English and Art block teacher, I'm Mr. Way". Gerard wrote his name in neat curling letters across the chalkboard. Frank watched his pale slender fingers slip the chalk between his fingers, like the average person would hold a Cigarette. "I heard what happened to the Last Teacher, and I want no gossip of this in my class." His accent was different from the usual, but it was familiar to Frank. He's got to be from Jersey. "I just moved from Bellview, New Jersey. This is my first time teaching a class on my own. So please have patience with me. We don't have much to do today. I just want to do a small project to get to know to you guys a little better, don't worry It doesn't involve writing. " Gerard looked across the classroom to Frank. Frank looked up and met his gaze. Gerard and Frank just watched each other, as Gerard continued to take his seat behind his desk. Frank looked down at his gloved hands. They were starting to become sweaty and uncomfortable. He Slid his gloves off slowly and revealed his knuckle tattoos for the first time in class. Then he heard his name being called. "Frank Iero? Can you please stand up and tell us a little about yourself."

"I'm Frank Anthony Iero, I'm eighteen. I'm originally from Bellview, New Jersey. I like tattoos a lot, and I'm in a band called Pency Prep." Frank seemed satisfied enough with his little piece. "So we hail from the same place, what has brought you here weary traveler?" Gerard said eyeing Frank with a comical look. Frank looked like a slightly trapped little puppy. "I moved in with my Dad, real nasty divorce." The little retort was enough for Gerard, he smiled and gestured for the boy to sit. Frank was allowed to sit, Frank listened to his other classmates as he eyed his new teacher with his mind slowly wrapping around a new found feeling he wasn't fond of. A sexual idea of his new teacher was building in poor Franks mind. He watched that man like he would just spring up to him pull his newly-new found self, out of the metaphorical closet he now found himself hiding in. Frank watched as Mr. Way walked gracefully across the black board, running his hands through his dyed black hair. He looked at his left hand, looking for a wedding band. Nothing. There was a small gesture that Mr. Way made as he spoke to the thin blond girl in the front row. Mr. Way leaned against his desk, crossing his arm across his chest. He rolled his neck, popping it, and looked up at him, his mouth half hung, then rubbed the back of his neck. Frank found this maddening. He held fast in a last ditch resort to hold himself from bubbling idiotically. Franks brain was spewing gutter thoughts faster than he could blink. He blushed as the thought of Mr. Way pulling his hair, tipping his head back, his lips pressing hungrily against his. Trailing down his neck slowly... Frank Anthony Iero was fucked, his life was fucked. His entire universe was about to be sucked into a black hole. Frank was not a happy camper. There was a tent in his pants big enough to hide a family of ferrets. Frank then resorted to doodling in his sketchbook. Pulling his messenger bag into his lap, hiding his embarrassment. He sketched a wonky tree into his graveyard, and he was shading in the twisted branches, when he was pulled back to reality by the door being promptly shut, noticing the lack of students in the room. There were maybe fifteen full desks including his own. Frank stood, and walked to the door on the back of the class room and entered the art studio, like he did every day. Grabbed himself an apron and a canvas.

"Is this everyone?" Mr. Way spoke clearly, the room nodded. Gerard looked over his small class and carried on. "I want you guys to paint something that is a bother to you, or something that's meaningful to you. Your paintings will not be shared. Only I will over look them. I think that painting like this is important, it's therapeutic." Frank started with red, and blue, then began to see a form coming out of his work. He knew what he was painting but he wasn't going to stop now. He deftly stroked out the door to a closet, with his brush and painted a pale hand grasping the knob. There was a golden eyed boy sitting hunched among dark crackly figures. Frank stood back and looked. It was exactly what he was afraid of. His skeletons being pulled out of the closet, along with himself.


	3. Painting Sparrows

Gerard sat silently, painting along with his last class of the day. They were a well behaved group. They were respectful. The students worked rather quietly. Only a random snicker, or whisper here and there. No one seemed to mind. He surveyed his class, seeing, actually recognizing the boy who ran away from him this morning. Gerard took him in. Noticing his golden eyes, his nicely arched eye brows. His dark hair, tousled by his fingers no doubt. His hands, they were tattooed. He couldn't read what that had been inked in that space, he would figure out soon enough. He watched the boy transfixed on his painting, gripping the brush with white knuckles, he stepped away momentarily. He looked amazed with his own work. The bell would be ringing in about fifteen minutes. That should be plenty of time to clean up.

"Ok guys," Gerard said as he stood. he got a few startled glances, and an actual gasp. "Sorry to scare you all, but it's time to clean up. We'll be picking back up on this after English. Obviously." Gerard watched the students properly washing their brushes and tools, collectively picking up their small messes. Gerard watched as Frank collected the aprons from everyone, and hung them accordingly. "If anyone needs tutoring, or to speak about your grades prior to my being here, I have my off hour during fifth hour, don't be afraid to stop by." Every one murmured to him in agreement, just small noises. Gerard was thoroughly pleased with his classes. All of them being so kind to him on his first day.

Even during his student teaching days the students he'd first seen were aggressive, and uncontrollable. There was nothing more Gerard could ask of them, they finished cleaning rather quickly. They had already lined their paintings up against the back wall away from all of the tables and the floor easels. "For those who have finished their paintings, you may start on the next project tomorrow. Let's get our belongings, and you may be dismissed as soon as the bell rings." Frank gave him a sideways glance as he walked under his arm which had been propping him up against the threshold. Gerard caught a whiff of cigarette smoke, and shampoo. He smiled inward at the thought of the boy with a cigarette dangling from his lips. He then scolded himself for the idea.  _He's a student. You can look, but you cannot touch._

The very idea made him shiver with a small, but definitely there, want. The idea of  _touching._ There was a pause in his breath, and a smoldering look being shot his way from across the class room. Frank was staring at Mr. Way. As soon as the bell rang, he was gone. Slipping through the door quickly, disappearing form Gerard's sight. Those honey colored orbs would haunt Gerard's dreams for weeks to come, he just wasn't aware of the toll it would take on him.

 

**Several weeks later:**

Gerard sat in front of his lap top in his bed leaning up against the pillow, with his legs spread with no abandon. Just woken from a rather imaginative dream of his "student". He waited for a few more subscribers to log in before the actual show would start. Only two more minutes. Did he mind paying his forty bucks a month to watch this kid, not at all. He alway put on a good show.  **Always.**  One more minute, the subscribers always came promptly to watch  _JerseyBabe_ _21_ _._

Gerard always got off watching this kid on the screen go at it, his dick flush in his tattooed hand. Gerard's low sigh was caught in his throat when the boy let out small whimpers. There was a reckless moan emitted along side from Gerard. There were comments pouring in, Gerard ignored these normally, until one caught his eyes.  ** _I want to see your face angel_**. Oh but to see his face, Gerard had been watching this young man for almost a year. Gerard could imagine a slack jawed young adult, with his pupils blown, his body shuddering. It lasted maybe fifteen minutes, and it was done, but it was worth the money, and the waiting he thought.

"You wanna see my face babe", the guy said as he wiped himself down. There were multiple comments rolling in at quick succession.

Suddenly the camera was tilted up and you could see the man, tattoos everywhere. Oh, how Gerard wanted to taste, and lick. He turned showing his thin frame to the camera, a few seconds of his back, guns tattooed on his lower back, and his tight little ass. Gerard caught himself still palming his leaking dick. Then the boy turned his face down, and sat at the foot of his bed, tilting his head up to show his face. Gerard sat up straight in his bed. Those familiar golden eyes staring him down with a fucking euphoric glaze held over them. "Frank?"

The boy tilted his head to the side. His look quickly turned from shock to horror. Then the screen went blank of his presence. Gerard knew there was a roulette feature with the microphones, so that the person they watched could chime in with anyone of them at anytime. Gerard's little microphone in the corner of the screen was still flashing. Oh fuck. The realization finally settled in with Gerard that he had been watching his student touch himself, and get fucked in a manner of ways, for a fucking year. Now he's **teaching** this kid. This kid was Frank Anthony Iero, his birthday was on Halloween, he likes tattoos, he's from fucking Belleville. He's  _seventeen,_ Gerard thought to himself,  _he's been watching my every fucking move in class. Not secretly either, he passes me burning glares quite often. Makes me feel like I'm the sickest motherfucker in the room. Looks like he would crawl inside my skin if he got me alone._

Gerard shivered with pleasure at the thought of being in control of the young man. This could ruin his career, his first teaching job, if he's caught lusting after a seventeen year old boy who he had been watching on a porn site for ten times as long as he's been teaching. This is how the Universe treats him.

 

Gerard doesn't want to go to work that next Morning. Knowing he will have to face Frank.


	4. The Art of Kinda Stalking

Frank looked at himself in the bathroom mirror visibly shaking. One of his followers fucking knows him. Or simply knows of him. It might be someone close. It might be someone who knows him from the constant shows. It had to be some one older. The only people able to subscribe were twenty one and older. Mostly because the people he knew that were into this kind of stuff were his age. He didn't recognize the voice so he was only left wondering. Who the fuck knows him, that was watching him. He splashed his face with the cold water streaming from the tap.

"It could be someone from Jersey." The words that came from his mouth were slightly comforting. Only to the extent that he wouldn't be going into public ever again whilst he visited his Mother.

He is totally fucking fucked, and not in a way he would like to be. He scrambled back in front of his lap top. The page still open, and he went to the roulette setting. Looking at the user name. His hands shaking as he looked at the users name, and lack luster profile. PaintingSparrows, an artsy name for some ballsy mother fucker. He kept reading despite his shaking hands, and knotted stomach. He had been a subscriber for a year, he was on the email list, the man was twenty six years old and the profile picture was a painting of a sparrow. With an X over it's eye. Just like the one on his left hip.

 _Is this dangerous. Could he have a stalker. No,_ he thought quickly, that kind of shit doesn't happen in real life. Not in his anyway. Despite all common sense pleading him to think through his un-gauged reactions, he locked the roulette to the user who knew his name. "Two can play at this game." Typing a short and sweet message to his follower.

**See you fuckers tomorrow night.**

 

Gerard sat at the foot of his bed, staring at the lamp on his desk. It reminded him of the green antique lamps in the old detective movies. He fell in love with it when he first saw the thing in the window of a small Flea Market on Esplanade. It made him think of he and Mikey's first night on the town. Of course they had gone down to Bourbon Street. It had seemed fitting, being their first night on the town in New Orleans. There Gerard and Mikey had their controlled two beers, and hopped a bus home.

He looked at the bronze lamp and laid back in his bed. Still in his towel, when his phone buzzed sharply against the rickety bedside table. He picked it up swiftly and opened it, _"See you fuckers tomorrow night."_ Gerard smiled and thought out loud, "Kids coming back with a vengeance", obviously not as scared as his face portrayed him to be. Gerard thought of the striking image of the boy, lacking any clothing. Laying open, and vulnerable. Those sparrows inked across his hip bones, and the multitude of etchings and colors. His body was a canvas, one he would enjoy putting on a canvas itself.

Now knowing that the boy was his student. His student. Frank was his Student, and his student had something big to hide. Gerard would do nothing to the boy in school, but online was a whole other situation in its own. So he would be there in front of his computer tomorrow night. To watch him, to imagine his slack jawed expression when he spilled over his tattooed knuckles, with two fingers in his ass. Gerard tossed his towel to the side, and curled into his clean sheets. Falling asleep quickly with the promise of those golden eyes watching him from the back row.


	5. Smoke and Fire

Frank woke up to his phone buzzing beneath his stained pillowcase. He wrestled his way out of the comforter, and his tangled mess of sheets. It was Ray. Frank answered the phone, and rolled onto his back. Staring at the ceiling as he mumbled a Good morning.

"Buzz me up." He hung up abruptly and, Frank complied. He walked through his fathers apartment hitting the buzzer. He unlocked the deadbolt, the weird slider lock, and the two other swing locks. His father was paranoid, after the stalker incident. His step monster was being stalked by her boss. Frank had gotten quite a laugh from the way the man sang to her from the fire escape two stories down. That was a riot.

Ray came in like a ninja, Frank stood by the cabinet, watching his friend close the door almost soundlessly behind him. Rays cigarette hung loosely between his lips as he turned. Giving Frank a half ass grin. Ray was in his pajamas with a bag on his shoulder. Frank made a motion for Ray to follow as he made his way back to his room. Frank safely assumed that Ray may have gotten kicked out again, or his father had a 'lady friend' over. There was almost no point in asking. It had happened too many times to count since they had first become friends.

Ray was a welcome presence to Frank considering the shit he'd dealt with earlier that night. Maybe he would come clean. He'd just say, 'Hey Ray, I sell myself over the internet.' Or, 'Ray, I'm in the pornography business, and I let Bob suck my dick for a cut.' Even better. 'Hey Ray, I buy you cigarettes with money I make by jacking off for perverted old men on the internet.'

Instead he says, "Ray, I'm a porn star." Ray laughed haughtily at the simple remark. It was obvious Ray didn't believe him. He would have to prove it. So Frank pulled out the lap top and opened his profile. Ray's cigarette tucked tightly between his lips almost fell when the laptop was placed in front of him.

"What the fuck Frankie? Why are you showing me this?" Ray looked at him in a confused, almost angry manner. That look of anger quickly dissipated to a small undertone.

"Someone who's been watching me knows my name. I'm scared." Ray looked up quickly gauging the fear in his best friends eyes. "All of my stuff is private. No one knows how old I am, or where I'm from. Nothing like that, but I showed my face for the first time, and some mother fucker knows me."

"How long you been at this Frankie?" Ray's expression had been drained of its former disdain, and it was now plastered with concern for his misled friend. "A little over a year." Frank scratched at his scalp and shifted around. Ray watched him fidget nervously. "Since before I moved."

"This is really dangerous." Ray stuck the cigarette burnt down to the filter in a half full glass of Hawaiian Punch. He then looked Frank in the face and asked him what he had been meaning to ask since he'd first met him. "Frank I know you fuck around with girls and shit, but are you, uhh."

"What are you talking about." Frank looked, at his friends shoulder length curly mess on his head bouncing slightly as he rocked back into his heels. Then it hit him sharply in the chest. Ray was questioning his slightly newish self denied sexuality. "I don't know what I am."

"You don't know. Frank, who are you pining after. Is it a girl or a guy...." Ray scratched at his fro, and stuck his hand into his jacket pockets.

"It's a guy. He doesn't like me though. He's kind of unavailable." Frank managed to make his way through the sentence with out word vomiting his teachers name across Rays Morrissey shirt.

"The last person you fucked around with?" Ray caught the terrified gaze Frank had set on the floor. Ray had an inkling of intuition when Bob caught a ride with them last month. He knew how Bob's tastes went, and Frank Fucking Iero fit the bill. "It was Bryar wasn't it?"

"Ray. It wasn't like that! He and I, well he got a cut of the money." Frank kept his face aimed at the floor, and Ray gave him an incredulous look. "He didn't force you. Huh?"

"No, we weren't sober either though."  Rays eyes strayed, and his lips were pressed into a thin line. 

"I need a drink."

"Vodka is in the bottom drawer, where it always is." Frank mumbled and got onto his bed. "Ray are you willing to share the bed with a seventeen year old friend who likes guys more than girls." Ray looked back onto the bed, pulling out the bottle, and tipping it back on his lips. Frank watched in a twinge of anguish. Before Ray Toro turned, and stuck his middle finger in his friends direction.

"I don't care. I'd sleep in your bed if you were a cross dressing masochist, who ate children's hearts. Mostly because you have the most comfortable bed I have ever slept in. I don't give a fuck about you man. Besides, girls aren't my favorite either." Franks stomach settled, and Ray took another swig from the bottle before he tucked it away where it had come from.

"Ray, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Shut the Fuck up man. Scoot over, it's four forty five and we have school in about three hours."

"It's your damned fault, you came here. Shattered my sexual self perception in the fifteen minutes you've been here."

"Goodnight you poor confused child." He plopped on the bed and rustled the covers over his legs, and rolled over on his side, his ass on franks knees under the covers. Frank cleared his throat and rolled onto his back. Ray obviously didn't care.

"Good morning you egotistical musically inclined genius." He replied, and threw himself back into thought. Entertaining thoughts of his teacher, with enviously seductive eyes, and his black button up open. Laying down in a plush bed, a single hand beckoning him to join him. Frank remembers Mr. Way wearing that shirt on Wednesday. He looked like a porcelain mannequin of himself that day. He was beautiful, he had rolled up the sleeves in art, revealing his wry, corded forearms. He had red paint splashed all over him due to an explosion of paint. He looked dangerous, and Frank loved it. He actually stood back, and watched. He thought to himself quickly, of just how Mr. Way was clueless to him watching, as he did everyday.

Tomorrow he would do the watching.

 


	6. Extra Curricular

Franks classes flew by quickly.  Everything was much easier, and boring since he decided to let his grades dive bomb for a bit of attention from a certain teacher.  Frank was only failing two subjects,  Western Civ, and Math.  Knowing he would have to stay after school with Mr. Way for a bit of remedial work.  He would then be able to gauge his teachers susceptibility to breaking that student/teacher boundary. It was a thoroughly thought out plan that came to him on his thirty minute trip to school.

That plan was going to define the rest of his school year, and maybe the rest of his life. If he caught the big fish, he was looking to hook. He would be set. All he would have to do is reel it in. As soon as the bell rang his dismissal he loped slowly to his locker and returned several books, and grabbed another. He waited long enough for people to vacate the area around Mr. Ways classroom. So far his plan was falling through with out a kink. Gerard Way, sat in his class room staring dreamily out if the window when he heard a slight knock at his door. He placed his hand over the small doodle, of a sparrow.

"Can I help you?" He called out, the door creaked open slightly, and tattooed hand wrapped itself around the edge, and a messy headed Frank Iero stuck his face inside. "Oh, Frank come in. Is something wrong?"

"Hey Mr. Way. I need a bit of help..."

"I already have your grades kid, you need more than a bit of help. Principal Daniels was going to send you my way tomorrow afternoon anyway."

"Well, I'm um. I'm kinda screwed." Frank managed to put out before his throat started to get tight. He loosened his tie, to no avail. Just seeing his teacher look up at him, being in such close proximity. It was more than enough to get poor Frank beyond hot and bothered. He tried his best not to stare at the mans mouth. His lips tipped in a nervous grin.

"Just a little, I'll keep you this afternoon, then we will discuss our plans. I don't wanna keep you from your band."

"Umm right. Thanks Mr. Way." Franks stomach fluttered with excitement over the simple fact that this man, had remembered something about him. Maybe he wasn't as nonexistent as he thought. Frank may have thought very confidently, but he would blubber his words didn't watch his tongue.

By the end of the afternoon with his teacher he was annoyed by the slight bumps of their hands. He was suffering from an untimely boner. Prior to the incident he had mistakenly watched Mr. Way chew his pen. Making him all the more ready to run home to his lap top. That night as he touched himself, he knew his audience.

He had put PaintingSparrows in a private show. Unfortunately he couldn't see the man, due to his lack of a camera. Although he could hear everything, just hearing could be enough today. Through his oh fucks, and sacrilegious mutterings. He heard the man clearly moan his name. Straight shot of heat right to his dick, and he came right then and there. His hand still milking his member for all the orgasm was worth. The user watching climaxed right after. Letting out light sighs with his heavy pants.

"So this was a private show. I looked at your profile. Nice name, Painting sparrows." Frank mumbled as he cleaned himself up. "I'm going to take it that you aren't a stalker, but how the fuck do you know who I am." He dipped his head in front of the screen and he made a slightly vulnerable face.  As vulnerable as the bluffing teen could manage, it came out as more of a pout.

"Well. I'm not an outstanding citizen but I won't compromise your integrity." Frank listened to that certainly familiar voice.

"So you're not stalking me?"

"No, I just enjoy watching you." "Obviously." Frank stuttered and carried on.

"How do you know me !" The younger mans heart felt as if it was pounding in his throat.

"I want to play a game. If you can guess who I am. I'll tell you." Gerard muttered.

"I don't play games."

"A boy like yourself, declaring that you don't play games. I've seen what you do with your eyes."

"No mothafuckin way."

"Yes Way." Gerard giggled. "You've seen me play, haven't you."

"No, but I'd like to." Frank stared at the blank screen with a look of

"This Saturday night around seven. We're playing at O'Doules Pub. On the corner of Chartres and Ursuline."

"Ill be there." Gerard said quickly. "Will you let me know, that you are there." Frank grinned at the camera as he tried to win the mans trust. Just to know who the man is would be a great wait off of his shoulders. It wouldn't be that easy and Gerard would make sure of it.

"I'll be there." Gerard replied with a certain stiffness to his voice, was he sure he wanted to give in so easily, when this delicious game of cat and mouse had just begun? "Good Night."

That's it, PaintingSparrows had signed out. Frank clenched his fist, and laid back in his bed.


	7. Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell

"Hey Mikes I'm going out, I'll be back by one." Gerard called out to his brother as he walked out of the bathroom into his room, stopping in front of the cracked full length mirror. Looking over his choice in dress, he approvingly chose black skinny jeans, and an Iggy and the Stooges t-shirt. Mikey leaned against the doorframe, watching his older brother.

There was little to nothing that Gerard did alone, so Mikey was assuming there was a date in his near future. Good for Gerard. It was about time he got back into the game. He wouldn't ask any specifics. But Mikey wasn't very good at being subtle, or holding himself back.

"You have a date", Mikey blurted.

"No I was just invited to see a show, that's all." He muttered a reply. Mikey walked out of the way and plopped his feather weight on the well worn couch.

"Have fun, we all know you need it." Mikey's voice traveled over the Def Tones album currently residing on the record player. For Gerard his brother was his best friend. Gerard has always had Mikey. Mikey was there for him through the bullying in high school, and his days in the hospital after a failed suicide attempt.  In college Mikey would even come to visit on the weekends.  Mikey had driven four hours to pick him up after he had gotten out of rehab.  Hell, Mikey was the person who brought him. His tall slender brother, three years younger than himself had been the stronger of the two.

Mikey was cautious, grounded, and he always listened. Where Gerard was reckless and more than eager to do as he pleased. Gerard glanced at his watch, and grinned at his brother.

"I've got my car now, so no worries. Call if you need, I'll be home around one."

"I'm old enough! Or do I need a baby sitter, preferably a hot one." He snickered, and stretched over the length of the couch, his feet dangling over the arm.

"Night Mikes!" Gerard didn't stick around to hear his brothers retort, the door was closed and he was already down into the parking lot. His silver 98' Accord sat right next to Mikey's in the parking lot. He drove quickly, hoping that he would have no problems getting there. Fortunately he had none. He walked into the pub he was ID'd by a tall well built kid with curly hair.  He recognized him from class, he couldn't recall his name sadly.

"Have fun Teach." The kid said as he stamped his hand. He sat at the bar and smoked over his beer. Ten minutes he passed by watching groups of teens smoking, and drinking. Occasionally getting excited, or sneaking away into the corners to pursue some other dubious activity. Finally Franks band came on the stage doing sound check. Frank fiddled with his guitar, he checked his mike, and walked back off stage. He recognized the kid with whom he'd spoken at the door, on stage with a guitar in his hands.

Meanwhile everyone else prepped, and within another five minutes they were ready to go. Frank stepped up to the mike and spoke: "Hey guys, we're Pency Prep! This first song were gonna play is called Ten Rings." They were good. Frank was very energetic and all over the place. He was like a little ball of lightning, Gerard wondered how he manage to sit still during class. Maybe that's why he was failing a few classes. Mid-thought, three songs in after he had gotten very deep into a scenario that involved that energizer bunny on stage and a bed, he was sucked back into reality, "this song is dedicated to a guy I like to call Sparrow. You know who you are!" The crowed cheered wildly, and a smile crept upon Gerard's lips. "Umm, it's called The Secret Goldfish." It was an acoustic song. He swallowed the last of his beer, and he stood up.

Making his way into the center of the room. Ray glanced his way several times, but he was too busy to notice. He was watching the way Frankie's mouth moved so closely to the mike, his lips occasionally brushing against it. The way he clung to the stand for dear life, and how he rubbed the back of his neck. His sweat soaked white shirt that clung to his skin showing the dark tattooed areas, and his oil stained jeans, he liked that 'just out of the garage' look on him.

It was exceptionally attractive. Gerard had masterbation material for the entire semester. He wouldn't have to see him behind a screen, but he would still like to see him that way. While Frank was thanking every one for coming, Gerard made his way back to the empty row of bar stools, ordering another beer. It was only 9:40 when he checked his watch, and the majority of the kids had found their way out. Gerard was about to leave when he was joined by the fluffy maned student.

"What'd you think of the show teach?"


	8. Leadbelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday. Yikes I'm 22, and I'm doing nothing with my life.

Frank was tired, his throat was itchy, and all he wanted was a beer and a fucking cigarette. He found Ray taking to some black haired person at the bar. He approached and took the seat next to him, snatching Ray's cigarettes from his breast pocket, and digging in his own pocket for a lighter, when someone appeared on the opposite side of him with a lit match.He gladly took it, not even looking up to see who it was. He took his first drag, not a care in the world.

"Thank you so much, oh my god." He looked over the bar, and Ray handed him the beer he ordered ahead of time. He looked at the man settling back on his stool between he and Ray. He took a swig from his beer, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. It was Mr. Way. He choked. Like, it was his fucking teacher. Who happened to be at his show.

"Hey, Frank." He said casually. Like it wasn't strange for a teacher to be sitting at a bar, having a beer with him. The man just gave him the power to smoke in front of him. What the fuck. Frank was so over thrown that he couldn't compute.  Gerard looked at his beer and grinned. Pulling the bottle back up to his lips. Ray looked between the two, and back at Frank. Frank's face was screwed into a look of utter confusion. "Umm...hey Mr. Way." Frank mumbled dropping his cigarette in his lap and scrambling after it. "Were you here, for the show?" Ray was an all knowing motherfucker. He waited for the Teachers reply. Gauging his body language, looking for a fidget in his hands, or his shoulders. Gerard picked at the label of his beer.

"A little birdie told me there were always good shows here." There it was, a little twitch in the hand resting on the neck of his bottle. He excused himself from the bar to watch from afar. He went to the sound booth, and sat with Matt. Ray looked closely at Gerard, his mannerisms were almost predatory. His smile, his little hand gestures, the way he sat up straight, and crossed his legs as soon as Ray got out of sight. Frank was obviously pining after this one. So this was Mr. Unavailable. Mr. Way. Un-Fucking-Believable. Frank was fidgeting on his stool.

When his teacher took another swig from his beer. Gerard casually watched as Frank took a long drag off of his cigarette. He saw the small pursing of his lips when he inhaled, the slackness that followed when he blew it out. Gerard finally decided to open his mouth and speak.

"So do you guys play often?" Frank dropped his cigarette into Rays mostly swallowed beer. Glancing up to see Gerard waiting for his query to be recognized. Frank was lost dumbly in his soft features.

"Umm kind of." He sighed.  "This was more of a last minute thing. I was doing it for someone." Frank smiled and rubbed his forehead. "He was a no show." Frank looked slightly defeated. Gerard thought of giving in, but he wasn't going to give out so easily.

"Well. That's his loss." He commented before paying his tab and standing up. "It's been a nice night. I'm glad I got to see you guys play. You have talent." Frank nodded and stood off his own stool. The heat of the room getting to him along with the fact that he could now see his teachers perfect ass as he bent over tightening his boot laces. As Gerard stood, he looked over his shoulder at a dumbfounded Frank Iero. A grin snuck across his whole face. He straightened up completely and placed a cigarette between his lips. Frank mimicked him. Gerard lit his cigarette and left Frank hanging.

"Last match...I caught you looking", Gerard said catching Franks face in his hands. Touching the glowing embers of his cigarette to the end of Franks. Frank took a deep breath and Gerard exhaled the smoke into his face. "I'll see you at school kid." He said as he walked away from the bar. Frank stood there dazed, smoke streaming from his lips. Ray walked up behind him, and looked over the counter asking for another beer. The bartender handed Frank one as well. Ray looked back at Franks former stool, and swiped a napkin from the seat. Drawn on the napkin was a Sparrow, with an eye crossed out.

"Heaven fucking help us now." He mumbled shoving the damned thing into his pocket and steering Frank out of the musty room.


	9. Catch Me. Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went to the beach for my birthday! It was lovely. I just feel the need to thank you guys for the comments and kudos. This story is getting much more positive attention here, than it was on wattpad. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.  
> xo -SaintHopeless

"If you would pay attention to what the fuck is going on around you would fucking know what I'm taking about. Did Way fucking kiss you", he questioned Frank furiously as he pushed him into the car.

"What", Frank mumble with a look of horror on his face. "He kissed me. He didn't kiss me. I'd fucking remember that."

"Then the fuck was he doing when he grabbed your fucking face." Ray was mad. Frank didn't understand why he was mad.

"He lit my cigarette", he mumbled in reply. "That was hot. God." Frank sat in an eased position. Ray looked him up and down, shaking his head.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing, do you know that." He stated before kicking Frank's foot into the car and closing the door on his friend. Frank toyed with the radio most of the way home. Ray was worried for his friend. Not for the preference he held in men, but for the preference the men held. When Ray dropped him off that night he made his decision. He was going to get detention. With Mr. Way.

The next morning:

Gerard sat quietly in his car waiting to go into his classroom. There was a loud blast of Pantera that took him by surprise. He shook it off and watched the car park further away in the student section of the parking lot. The tall gangly "bouncer" got out first, scratching at his springy hair, before Gerard had caught the image of Frank exiting the building. The memory from the weekend came to life, the smell of deodorant, sweat, and cigarettes laying heavy on his mind. He adjusted his slacks and lit another cigarette. Watching the two in his rear view mirror.

Gerard was so preoccupied that he didn't even feel his cellphone vibrating in his pocket until the call went to voice mail. The little ding made him quickly fish the device from his pocket. Mikey was calling him back immediately. 

"Hey Gee, I'm off today. I'm going to stop by when you get off. I have a few things that we need to talk about."

"Yeah sure, I'll have detention today for a few hours. Can you pick up some coffee, and something to eat." He scratched his scalp, and looked back into the rear view, the boys had already made their way halfway to his car. Which was parked directly by the entrance. "Sure thing."

"See you later Mikes." With that the phone went silent. Gerard eased himself out of the car and pulled his shoulder bag with him. He was ready for his day. The halls were humming with the voices if students, the air in the building was slightly humid, and if Gerard wasn't being watched inquisitively from the water fountain thirty feet ahead, by a little lusty pair of eyes belonging to a Frank Anthony Iero. Then his name wasn't Gerard Arthur Way.

When he got to his class room, he plopped into his chair, and placed his coffee on the desk. There was a small yellow post it. Stuck to surface next to the coffee mug. He picked it up and smirked. "What's this? 'Thanks for the light. xo frnk", he read aloud. "That little fucker wants me fired."

The entire day flew by with out hesitation. Ray was now sitting as quietly as per his usual timid way. Ray had his devious scheme plotted to flow with out a hitch. While Gerard conveniently left during class to get more coffee, Ray walked up to the dry erase board and began to "teach" the class. He made a joke about his hair, and is globular shape. There was a giant eruption of laughter that he was sure could be heard from the halls. When the door snapped open quickly, he stared Way down. Frank on the other hand was awestruck and nervous.

"Way, you're late for your lesson." Gerard was shocked by the liveliness of the young man who had spent his prior days in the class room nearly comatose. Rather than stop him Gerard took his place in Rays usual seat.

"Sorry sir." He said, a mild smirk played across his lips. "It won't happen again." Following suit like a scolded child.

"Today I'm going to teach you about masturbation. For the gents, and the ladies." Ray said with a wink. Gerard got out of the desk swiftly, and walked over to Ray.

"Alright Toro. Have a seat."

"Thanks for the light." His teachers face dropped, but the man quickly regained his composure. Using a stiff voice.

"That's enough kid. Detention. See you later." The bell rang and everyone filed out including Ray. He would skip his last hour class to sneak in a few smokes, before confronting his teacher about his behavior towards Frank.

By the time the bell rang, signaling schools release Ray was sitting in Ways classroom. Cool and collected as ever, Ray sat waiting for Gerard to walk in. There was a sketch plain as day of a sparrow with its eye crossed out on the desk. Ray huffed, and the door knob turning broke the silence. The crack in the door showed an unfamiliar face. A slender wiry built man with a blond shock of hair.


	10. Motorhead

The tall thin man waltzed into the classroom with almost no reservations. Ray felt insignificant, and small. Then the stranger turned and sat at Mr. Ways desk.

The brazen man looked him up in down, with smoldering eyes so powerful Ray felt naked. Suddenly robbed of his comfort he found himself gaping like a fish, trying to form some kind of logical thought into a sentence. That wasn't working, so he opted to clear his throat and set his head on his hands. Face down on the desk, he heard the guy chuckle. With out lifting his head he found himself more confident.

"Where is Mr. Way." There was a tinge of bitchiness in his voice. His irritation with this stranger was growing, albeit the man was handsome and Ray found his cocky demeanor just as attractive.

"I am Mr. Way." He smiled like a mad man, then rubbed his chin. Rays head shot up. The look on his face was rather funny, his brows pulled down and rather confused eyes. "He's getting his coffee. " His voice sounded like sex. Ray was not open about his sexuality. He told Frank, Of course. He never had been, if his brothers, or God Forbid his Catholic father learn the truth he would be disowned.

He did consider himself bisexual, seeing as he enjoyed his sexual escapades with both genders. It was however concerning to Ray that this strange man was sitting in Detention with him. Rays questions came forward, with a confident voice.

"Why are you here." The question came out as more of a demand than he intended, it would have to do though.

"Rather inquisitive." The grin reapplied against his sharp features. "I'll tell you, when you tell me why you're here after hours." Ray sighed and bit his lip, and dampened them with his tongue starting in one corner and sliding across to the other. If Ray had been more vigilant during that moment, he would have seen the mans eyes follow his tongue. His eyes slightly darkened, and his hand clutching his knee in a more controlled manner.

There was a mumbled gibberish coming from behind the door that both boys turned see whom it had come from. The door was pushed open, and the Offending Man of the Hour walked in confidently shutting the door lightly before walking over to his desk and perching on his desk, his feet propped upon the arm of the other mans chair.

"Toro, this is my brother. Mikey, this is the new 'Sex Ed' teacher." Gerard made dramatic gestures toward the student. Mikey's eyes never left Rays. The small glimmer of humor shone through. Rays uneasy feeling was growing. He was anxious, his train of thought lead him through serial killer scenarios, and cannibalism.

He wasted almost an hour ruining his own nerves, he caught himself reaching into his pocket. His fingers bumped his phone. Then he caught his head. He was at school, he was safe.

"Are you uncomfortable kid?" The voice was more than amused. Mikey looked to Gerard, there was a smirk setting there. "What's wrong. You're safe here."

"Oh Mikey, leave him alone. He's the kid I was telling you about. The one that tried to blackmail me." Gerard looked back at him over his shoulder. Rays hands went clammy and he stood from his desk. Right as the clock struck five. He hoisted his backpack over his shoulder and watched the two men cautiously. Toro looked to his feet, and remembered how he watched Mr. Way slink around Frank. They way he looked him up and down. The man was in the wrong. Not Ray. He stiffened up and tested them.

"You're lucky that I didn't tell anyone. You know that." His voice was rough coming out of his throat, like someone had his lungs in a white knuckle grasp. The incredulous look on both of the men in question had him scared that he had made a very bad decision.

"You're lucky that I haven't given you a weeks worth of detention. You know I guess I'll take it easy on you  since Mikey has you all flustered, and breathless, I may as well just leave you with him. You've got another day tomorrow. You'll be quiet and nonthreatening. " Mikey grinned widely as he rolled a pencil across Gerard's desk. As far as the brothers were concerned the kid was redder than the shirt Mikey donned.  Ray was just fighting a losing battle, he took the hit and let it go.  For now. 

"Can I leave?" Ray was so confused, and incapable of processing the events that took place in the last two hours. His teacher dismissed him with a small knowing smile. The last thing Ray heard before he closed the door was 'he has a cute ass'. The voice was Mikey's. Ray swore he couldn't loathe anyone more than his teacher, but he learned in that moment his sibling had turned him bitter.

As he crossed the parking lot the cold realization of the small grin Ray had temporarily plastered on his face had him frozen in place.

_Was he?_

 

_**He was?** _

 

_He was crushing on his teachers younger brother._

He jogged the rest of the way to his car and hoped this would pass. Though he had a hunch it wouldn't, and when Ray has a hunch it is correct eighty seven percent of the time.


	11. Fingertip Printed Bruises On Hips

Frank laid in his bed staring at the roof, half in this world, and the other half floating lazily in another dimension.  Ray sat smoldering on the windowsill.  Smoking excessively between rants about the Ways.  Frank was well aware that Ray was trying his best to make the younger of the Ways into a minor detail.  That only made the situation all too obvious.  Frank would go along though.  Hoping to smooth some of the roughage that occurred in the past few months.

Frank hadn't thought much past the heated stares, and the burn low in his belly.  It was a very lustful situation, and it was one that he had no idea how to handle.  Of course he could play games on the internet.  Playing games made him money.  Playing was easy. As far as having a normal functioning relationship.... He had never had a real relationship.  It was just never the right time or he liked someone and they weren't so accepting of the means for cash in his pocket.  It was just easier to fuck and be fucked.  

He still felt guilty for the menial tryst he had with Bryar.  Bob was a nice guy, easy on the eyes(oh but his eyes), and a little dirty behind closed doors.  That was something that he could appreciate.  Although he didn't want to fuck around with his only friend's friend.  The mess that swam in his skull was mildly deafening, and numbed his senses. If his room hadn't been so quiet to begin with he wouldn't even be able to hear Toro's senseless mumbling. Frank couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ray. You've got a stiff one for my 'Teacher Crush's' brother. There's no shame in that." He said as he rolled onto his stomach. "Don't even try to deny it, you came here flustered and you've been mumbling for a little over an hour now. I just need to know, is he at least hot?"

 

Mikey was curled up into the arm of the couch.  A cigarette held gently between his lips.  He was watching the six o'clock news with little to no interest in the happenings that were playing out on the screen.  His eyes were glazed over, and his face was relaxed.  Gerard sat next to him, but his brother never stirred.   Gerard watched him carefully, knowing his brother was mulling something over inside of that thick skull of his.

"Mikes", he said nudging his arm with an elbow.  Mikey snapped out of his haze, dropping his half burnt out cigarette into his lap.  In turn causing the thin man to jump off of the couch.  "What's on your mind. You look like a guilty little fucker."  The smile on Gerard's faces made his brother scowl at him. 

"Oh whatever. I think I'm undeserving of your sass at the moment.  As you can see I'm a little busy." Mikey brushed himself off, and waved his hand in a indiscernible gesture.  Gerard smiled and stood from his seat. Reaching down to pick up the cigarette before it could scorch the carpet any further.

"Yeah you're busy pining." grinning like a madman.  Gerard glanced around the room, nose wrinkled in disgust at the stack of pizza boxes next to the television stand.  Mikey gave his brother a glare, and an annoyed eye roll as he retreated to the kitchen.

"Hey Mikey." He called out as he made his way to his own room.

"Yeah", he called out leaning back into the door frame of the kitchen.  His head laid back against the frame inspecting the ceiling.  Gerard just stood for a second watching him without his knowledge.

 "The age of consent in Louisiana is seventeen."  His brothers face was even guiltier than it had been before.  The red came into his cheeks, and he bit his lip turning into the kitchen and flipping his brother off over his shoulder as he went.  Gerard gave up the idea of embarrassing his brother.  Instead he focused on grading the days papers.  It took a few hours for Mikey to stop avoiding him, but when he finally came around he was bringing Gerard a turkey sandwich and a cold beer. 

They wound up watching a movie on the couch. Despite Mikey still being a bit annoyed with his brothers bullshit. They sat in silence during the first eight minutes of the 1950's War of the Worlds before they decided to speak.  They turned in unison with their mouths open, and shut quickly.  An awkward look on each mans face.  You firsts came after, with Gerard agreeing to confess his secret first.  He chewed his upper lip, and wrung his hands as he described the situation unfolding with his student.

"So I've been watching my student jack off online since before he was my fucking student.  Now he's in my class and he gives me ' _fuck me'_ eyes all the time and I love my job.  He had his chat setting on and I said his name.  He doesn't know it's me, but Mikey this kid is fucking smart.  He invited me to his show.  That's where I went the other night.  He's going to figures out in no time.  He can sing, and  he plays guitar, and the little fucker is _really really_ easy on the eyes.  I can't think properly when he's around.  I know this is horrible.  I'm horrible.  I'd never want to ruin this thing I have, but with him flirting and just looking like heaven.  I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep my cool.  Mikey he's looks like _walking sin with honey eyes, and tattoos for days_.  He's going to be the death of me."

Mikey said nothing, he made a few noncommittal grunts and nodded when necessary. When Gerard finished Mikey stood from his seat and spoke as he paced through the small room.

"Okay, you've gone postal.  Outcome A: this WILL cost you your job.  Outcome B:  You're going to go to JAIL.  Outcome C:  You will never be able to have a teaching job ever again.  Now I don't feel bad about myself, but I think I'm going to attempt to get a date with your blackmailer.  He's cute.  Good luck with the satanic succubus you call a student!" He triumphantly walked to the bathroom and left Gerard watch the beginning of House on Haunted Hill on his own, and hopefully rethink his life choices.

When Mikey closed the door to his room he turned all of the lights out and flopped into his bed. As Gerard laid in his bed that night he came into his own fist with his students name on his lips. Something that was becoming a very bad habit to him. Mikey cuddled into his blankets, debating on meeting his brother after work again tomorrow.

Ray fell asleep in Franks bed, murmuring the Hail Mary. Doing his damnedest not to think of the blond headed sex god that made it a point to ruin his life without even trying.  He never finished his Hail Marys.  He wouldn't feel bad about it later either.

 

Frank was posting a video to his page. He also wrote a little message to his secret admirer. Announcing another gig that upcoming weekend. When he did get into bed he had to wrestle a pillow away from his comatose friend. Once settled he buzzed with anticipation of the weekend, and his tutoring that began that upcoming afternoon.


	12. Fevered Dreams, and Little Screams

Mikey drove Gerard to work that morning.  Gerard was planning to introduce Frank to his brother that afternoon. Seeing as soon he'd have no choice. They sat in the vehicle with the windows down smoking. Gerard's habit of being super vigilant while he was in an environment he knew he'd encounter Frank in; was making his brother watch with interest. So Mikey wound up watching, his brothers eyes dart around, with an amused half smirk.

About five minutes later Gerard turned sharply in the passenger seat to look out of the rear window. Mikey quickly followed his brothers movements to see an El Camino pull into the row of cars behind them. "Is that blackmail kid." Mikey asked with out looking away. "Yep." His brother replied. Not looking away from the place where he was expecting Frank to appear. Frank never did. Ray ,however, walked straight to the door, but turned when he saw Gerard in the car. He then walked up to Mikey's side of the vehicle. Mikey watched him walk closer, with his mouth in a loose smile.

"Hey Blackmail Kid."

"Did you really just call him that."

"Shu- you never told me his-ugh", Mikey sputtered out as Ray finally came to a stop next to the vehicle.

"Hey Little Way Brother." Ray replied with a nervous smirk. He tucked his hands into his pockets.

"My names Mikey." He said giving Ray an amused look.

"I'm Ray." He managed before he turned several shades redder and decided to excuse himself. Just then Frank ran through the parking lot with out his shoes on, and his book sack bouncing around in his back. Ray was a quarter of the way to the doors when Frank caught up to him.

"Ray! You jack ass. You should have woken me up. Are we late? Why are you still out here!?" He yelled, and mumbled, as he bent down to slip on his shoes.

"Frankie, shut up. You're embarrassing yourself." Ray replied while looking back towards the Way's. As Frank stood, he looked at Ray while mumbling complaints, he followed rays eyes to the vehicle where he saw a guy he didn't recognize who waved at him, and Mr. Way. His face flushed and they both retreated into the building. He stood at Ray's locker with him.

"That was his brother." He said as he left Frank on his own to go to class. Frank was nodding in approval as his friend walked away. Frank turned to the opposite direction and began walking back outside. Luckily catching his teacher as he was exiting the vehicle. Mikey noticed Frank making his way to his brother, eyes set directly on Gerard. Mikey smirked at his brother as he slammed the door, and began to walk towards the side door. Frank ran after his teacher. Catching up with him quickly, but leaving him out of breath.

"Hey Mr. Way, how is your morning so far?"

"Oh hello Frank. My morning had been quiet and uneventful until you came along."

"Well that's boring, sounds like you need a little more excitement in your life."  Frank spoke with confidence this round.  A sly grin plastered his face.  Gerard was catching glimpses of the wry teen as they walked together. Frank opened the door for his teacher, and carried some of his load. Listening closely at the voice of his teacher rattle on about the extra work he would have to start on that day after classes were dismissed.

They entered the classroom. Gerard caught the nervous stance that Frank stood in. Deciding to steer their attention away from school work, he said quickly.

"You know, I was a lot like you are now when I was your age." Keeping his voice light. Making sure not to make the doe-eyed boy anymore nervous than he already was. "I'm also sorry for making you nervous at the pub after your show." Franks eyes were no longer innocent as before. They had turned darker, and there was a faint flush that came across his cheeks.

"I wasn't uncomfortable." He mumbled. "Oh", Gerard stated in a shocked voice. " Well then, what would you have called yourself at the time." Frank smiled and ruffled his own hair. It was like the boy shed his nervousness all at once.

"I would have called myself slightly drunk, and very......". The bell rang for students to go to their assigned classes, muting the word that He grinned and shook his head at his teacher, and Gerard cocked his head to the side in a confused manner.

Did he just say?

He did.

"Iero did you just say...."

"Say what teach?" Gerard pursed his lips and scrunched his brow. He couldn't say this out loud especially with the Students milling around in the hallways, so he motioned for Frank to follow him to his desk. And that he did, all puppy eyes and teen aged hormones. Gerard then took his seat while Frank leaned over the front of his desk. His tattooed arm peaking from his sleeve. The teacher cleared his throat and said very lowly.

"I could swear I read your lips properly, and I wasn't to sure what you said. I believe I heard you say that you were slightly drunk, and very ...um..horny...." It was the way that Gerard looked up at him. His eyes were dark, and he could almost see the thoughts behind them. His teacher was smiling, in a playful manner it would look to an outsider.

Frank knew that smile said many other things. It was a dangerous game. Frank swore his clothing couldn't possibly smother him due to the baggy way he wore them, but in that moment right there the entire planet was smothering him. He was swallowing down nonexistent saliva, but he kept his cool and walked to the door. deciding whether or not he was going to play this game. Leaving his teacher in a personal crisis until he turned leaning against the door frame and spoke confidenly.

"I didn't stutter. Did I?" Gerard was left with his mouth agape as the boy disappeared. Frank walked into the crowed of people awestruck with his own cocky fearlessness

 

Ray and Frank sat through their lunch period complaining about the assigned Chemistry homework. Then all that negative chattering was brought to a sudden stop when a very thin girl with choppy black hair, and a skirt that Ray knew was entirely too short to pass dress code, sat across from the both of them.

She was very pale, and the black ensemble made her look even more so. She unwrapped her lunch as the two boys watched her, both baffled by the girl that was completely unknown to then until she chose to sit at their table.

"My name is Lindsey. I'm commandeering this seat, at this table due to an over abundance of illiterate jack asses that occupy the other tables here."  She spoke in a very monotone voice that made them unsure whether to smile or be fearful. When she finally looked up at them while sticking her straw into a bottle of juice. She smiled brightly. "You two look like my kind of people. So am I wrong, or was that not a Led Zepplin patch on your bag?"

"What's your favorite album?" Ray asked quickly.

"Duh, Led Zepplin Four." She replied stabbing at her pasta. Frank nodded, and laughed.

"You were correct. I'm Ray, and this is Frankie. You are welcome at our table of solitude. The only other people who usually sit here are either quiet, or they are too fucked up to talk. Welcome to Hell, have a nice stay." They all shared that laugh. As lunch carried on they spoke among themselves. As soon as the bell rang they went their separate ways.

Frank making his way to P.E., where he waited to be pelted with whatever kind of sports equipment that was going to be used that day. The hour flew by, and he was shockingly not injured in anyway. There had been a few close calls but nothing serious. Frank hated volley ball. Now, however Bryar loved Volley ball and took over both he and Franks position, Frank was very thankful for that.

 When they made their way into the locker room he was cornered by two other students. Thankfully for his size he was able to slip away. He watched for those two as he exited the room swiftly finding Bob to ensure his safety. He managed to somewhat pay attention to his Loony French teacher.  She often spoke in the language with out realizing, leaving a lot of the class out of sorts. Frank had taken a previous classes in his old school so he managed to keep up with her with out getting too lost.

Other students that sat around him usually looked to him for the page numbers, and notes. He finished his home work in class, mainly because he was trying to keep his mind preoccupied. Having inappropriate thoughts of his teacher would help absolutely nothing at this moment. seeing as the bell would be soon to ring, and having a surprise boner would be awkward in the hall, where it would be very noticeable. Then his class was excused.

He was nervous and excited to go to Mr. Ways class. Thinking of his morning confession made his stomach twist and his throat become tight. A light blush spread across his cheeks, causing himself to become a little more self conscious of his appearance. He stood a little taller and made his way to his locker. Once grabbing his books without incident, he nearly walked on clouds to Mr. Ways class. Once there he took his seat, watching his teacher at his desk. Gerard was very aware of his pupils eyes on him. It made him a little hotter under the collar than it should have, and just to give the kid a little satisfaction he removed his slim black suit jacket. Addressing the class as they all took their seats.

"Today we have a new student. Lindsey if you would introduce yourself." She stood and smoothed her skirt. Looking around the class, and catching his eye. She smiled and then she spoke.

"Hello Humans, I am Lindsey Ballato. I play bass, I'm tired, and I hail from a planet where cats rule supreme other wise known as Mars. My transcripts say I was in Italy, but that is a lie."

"I can dig it." Gerard said as she curtsied towards him, and took her seat. Causing the class to giggle. "Thank you Ms. Ballato. That was beautiful. " He took a moment and cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Today we don't have very much to do, we will be reading over a few short stories by Mark Twain. Then I want you to answer the eight comprehensive questions at the end of each story. If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask." No one said a thing, and he turned around to write on the white board. Once he did so the class opened their books to the page number, and worked quietly.

He watched Frank work, noticing that Frank would often catch him when he looked up from his work. Causing them both to smile and carry on with the task at hand. when Frank was finished he looked up at the clock and he had three minutes until Art class began. He couldn't be happier. He stretched in his desk, and watched as a student raised her hand from the front row. She asked whether of not the paper should be turned in. Gerard replied, saying that the papers could be turned in tomorrow. Then the bell alerted them to move on to the next hour class.

Frank moved quickly to his station in the art room. Gathering a few supplies before working on a rough sketch on a medium sized canvas. Mr. Way had allowed them to begin working on a series of works of their own choice, as long as it contained no nudity. Seeing as that could cause him to go under review with the school board. So Frank kept it clean, he was working on a series of classic horror movie monsters. Such as Vampires, Werewolves, Frankenstein, and a few others. He had already sculpted a rather exact Frankenstein. He was pleased with his work. So was his teacher who passed by several occasions that hour with very positive feedback for Frank. After they cleaned up Frank watched everyone else leave. He was slightly nervous to be there alone. When Ray walked in it made him slightly less apprehensive.

They sat looking around and then back at each other. Waiting for the teacher to show. It had been a solid fifteen minutes, and the boys had relaxed.

So when the door opened quickly revealing not one Way, but two, it was as indeed a surprise.


	13. Hard Work//Child's Play

 As the two men entered the room there were greeted by the two wide eyed, slack jawed teens. Who were not being very discreet about their roaming eyes. Mikey stood lazily at the door, while Gerard nonchalantly continued moving to his desk. Mikey worried his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes locked with Rays until his brother cleared his throat and he walked slowly to his brothers side. Ray was glancing quickly between the two brothers before looking to see Frank watching him. Frank smiled a bit nervously, before shifting in his seat as he turned back to watch their teacher. It was very clear to Frank that Mikey was only here for Ray.

It made him a smile internally, hoping that this would work out for Ray. The though crossed his mind that maybe he was hoping for a bit much, for all he knew Mikey could be an asshole, and only want a fuck. Frank wished for different.

"Ray, If you have any work that needs to be completed. If you don't you may do as you please. If you need anything I'll be helping Frank with his remedial work.  Mikey will be with you.  Just to make sure you don't escape."  The small smirk played across both of the brothers faces.  Frank nearly swallowed his own tongue at the thought of being alone with Mr. Way. 

Ray gathered his belongings and moved into the larger back room. Ray moved to a table, pulling a chair from the corner of the room. Mikey followed him in, Ray watched him piddle with the brushes anxiously.  Like the man has anything to worry about. Ray took out his French notes and began to highlight phrases he hadn't quite grasped yet. When he looked up Mikey was a bit closer, but he wasn't as close as Ray wanted to be. Ray scolded himself inwardly, you don't even know that he wants anything to do with you. He might just be friendly.

People who want to be friendly do not make outward comments about your ass though...

Well maybe he is interested in you. Maybe that's why he's acting all nervy.

Maybe he's waiting for some kind of signal.

Umm...shine the bat signal Ray. He wants to sit by you.

"Um, I don't bite. You know if you want to sit." He cleared his throat afterwards. Mikey smiled at him and pulled up a chair. Turning the chair so he could straddle it. His chest resting against the back of the chair. His chin resting on his now crossed arms. "Comfy?"

"I'm getting there." He he said through a smile. "I'm sorry if this is awkward."

"Why would it be awkward. Its not like I know nothing about you or anything like that.  It wouldn't be as awkward if you'd tell me about yourself."

"Well what do you wanna know?  I'm not that interesting." Mikey rubbed his fingers on the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Blushing very minutely, it was enough for Ray to catch. Ray beamed at him.

"You're interesting. So don't act like that. I want to know what you like to do, or your favorite musician. I wanna know where you work, and I just wanna know you." He paused to see Mikey smiling, with his eyes crinkled and his cheeks a pretty pink. He didn't miss the look of adoration in Ray's eyes that caused his mouth to go dry. He tried to wet his dry mouth, he swallowed. It was a lost cause, and his actions had Ray grinning.

"I work for a small tattoo shop. It's not much. I don't even tattoo anyone. I just make appointments, and go get their food. It pays a part of the bills."

"That's really cool though." Mikey couldn't deny the little flutter in his heart when Ray obviously adored every word coming out of his mouth. He liked the attention, and he caught himself smiling a number of times throughout their conversation. It wasn't forced, it was easy and they just flowed. Neither of them had thought speaking to the other would be this easy, but it was.  They spoke of Jersey, Gerard, and Frank.  They talked about how stupid the two were acting, and how they just needed to "make out and get over it".

What went unspoken was the worry the two men shared.

At some point Ray decided that sitting on the table closer to Mikey was a good idea. There was little distance between the two now, and Mikey ditched his chair in favor of sitting cross legged on the table beside the nerdy guy. They shared a lot of interests such as music, comics, books, and movies based off of books and or comics. Ray was bubbling over a new release of a comic and Mikey listened in earnest. 

His eyes flicking between Ray's mouth and his beautiful eyes.

 _You're really cute_. 

Before he realized he had spoken his mind it was too late.  It resulted in a hearty laugh from a red faced Ray.

 

"I think you're really cute too."

 

Frank sighed and did his best to pay attention to the work in front of him instead of the sweat beading on his neck, and the tent in his pants. His dick was trying to shame him. It wasn't just his imagination creating a problem. It was partially due to his teacher. Who had made point to stick a pen in his mouth, and make hot little faces.

He looked up quickly to see Mr. Way stand and walk in front of his desk and turned face Frank before he put a hand on his waist and cocked his hip to the left as he looked at his phone. Looking rather disappointed.  Little did Frank know that Gerard was looking through his email, seeing that Frank had only uploaded a video, and a few pictures. He was a bit disappointed, but he felt a little bit of guilt when he thought about how he'd have to explain himself to Frank at some point.

If there was ever going to be anything between them. His admission this morning had given Gerard a great bit of hope with his whole endeavor. Frank giggled to himself. Causing Mr. Way to look at him.

"Fuck." Gerard muttered

"What", Frank was very lost. He was a bit worried hed done someething wong. He was also a bit worried he would bring up his shitty confession from this morning.

"You play too many games Frank."   _Yep. Frank you're fucked eight ways from Sunday. Why did you decide to let your stupid hormones ruin your life. You don't have a brain._

"Um." Gerard pulled a chair up next to Frank. _Yeah. No fucking brain._

"Frank. I'm tired of playing games."

"Games?" _Just stop talking. You're digging a hole for your dignity, you sketchy fucker._

"I'm quite aware of your ridiculous plan. You failed back in several of your other classes so you could see me after school."  That was when Gerard sat back in the chair. Crossing his legs and running a hand through his hair.

"That's a really dumb move, it's very flattering to know that you like me, and you're willing to ruin your future in order to get closer to me. However since you've made that comment this morning", Gerard looked him up and down and Frank visibly shivered, their eyes locked and poor Franks mouth dropped open.

"I've been thinking about you almost nonstop. It's been very hard to concentrate with you here. I see you watching me in class, and I like it. It makes me so hard, watching you watch me. It's hot that you look at me like I belong to you." He was speaking lowly into his ear. "Only I don't do I. But you'll belong to me soon. You're a little hard, aren't you Frankie?" He giggled, and Frank gasped when Gerard's lips softly rubbed his ear.

"But I won't be fixing that though. You can fix it tonight. Maybe I'll watch." Frank moaned and that noise when directly to his teachers groin. "That would be a dream come true for the both of us. I've been wanting you, and watching you for a long time."

"PaintingSparrows", Frank nearly whispered. the sly grin that came from Gerard was too much for him to handle. In fact the entire tidbit of information was too-fucking-much.

"You said 'yes Way'. I should have fucking known. I'm so stupid. You said you see me everyday. I'm an idiot. That was all you. I don't know what to say." In that moment all of the pompous drained from Gerard in seconds. He was all of a sudden awkward, and gawky in his demeanor.

"I hope that doesn't change anything." He was nearly stuttering. "I like you." it was like Franks mind had been sucked into a black hole. He needed his words and they weren't there. So he made a split second decision. He leaned over an gently placed his lips on Gerard's warm cheek. Backing up quickly as possible to see if he had made a fucked decision. Apparently he did just fine. There was a pink blush on his teachers cheek, and his lips were pressed into a tight line. Trying not to smile or say anything. Knowing it would be a bad decision to reciprocate in that moment. They left it at that.

"You can go home now Frank." He cleared his throat and stood.

"We have a show this weekend."

"I'll be there." Frank was glowing. Before Frank had even made it out into the parking lot he had his mind made up. He was going to stop playing dumb for Mr. Way. Because he was sure now that there was a more dignified approach. So he settled on going live tonight. He'd thought briefly about just making a video, but changed his mind when he thought that possibly Mr. Way might turn his webcam on. Ray left the building feeling like there wasn't a thing that could touch him now.

Except there was, and it was Mikey's hand on his shoulder. He was out of breath, from his short run across the parking lot. "Ray are you busy this weekend?"

"We're playing a show Saturday. If you're not busy you should come." Ray bit his lip.

"Sure, and maybe we can go do something Sunday. You see I work until four, but I'd really like to hang out with you." Ray pulled out his wallet and fished out an old business card. Then he pulled out a pen and he legibly wrote down his number. He handed the card over but he didn't let it go.

"So what do I have to do to get this?" Mikey was smirking when he spoke. He regretted saying that almost immediately, but though out some nice consequences for the action.

"There are a number of things that you could do, but we're in public." When The seventeen year old spoke Mikey Way turned his head down with a fit of giggles.

"I'll settle for a text or two tonight." With that Mikey was walking back to his car. Seeing his brother looking a little defeated.

"What's the problem Gerard. We're you denied?"

"No." Mikey sighed a small sigh of relief because he wasn't in the mood to listen to his brother complain.

"Then why are you moping."

"Because he figured me out." Mikey laughed at his brother. You and your superiority complex.

Frank must be a pretty even match then. 

 

Ray dropped Frank off at his house after they spoke about their personal encounters with the Way brothers.

"Wait so you gave Mikey your number?" Frank asked again just to clear the information in his brain.

"Yes I did, then he asked me on a date this Sunday." Frank was trying his best not to make cute noises about Rays' crush.

"Well I kissed him." Frank mumbled.

"Mikey just told me. He said you kissed his cheek because you 'didn't have any words'."

"Essentially." Ray left before it got dark out. So Frank was all alone. He booted up his laptop and sent out a notification to Gerard. Mentioning that there was going to be a live feed. He didn't mention that it was private. He showered, and when he got out he had five minutes before he took that big leap. His heart leapt in his chest, and he felt a tiny surge of panic.

It was too late to be nervous now. He's already seen all of you. So you can't act like you're innocent. So instead of a panicking even more than he already was he lit a cigarette and sat in the windowsill, clad in just his towel and that's how the stream started. Gerard just enjoyed the view. He cleared his throat, and Frank turned to see Gerard's face on his screen.

"Umm you know Frank as much as I'd like to see all of you right now. I think we should just talk." Gerard saw the huge difference in his body language.

Frank was relieved.

"I'd like to go about this the right way."


	14. Gerard Way and The Hormones[of Frank Iero]

"I feel like if I were to allow you to carry on with this I'd be taking advantage of you. I can see how uncomfortable you are. I don't want that. I don't want anything to happen that makes you remotely scared of me, or your decisions. " Frank's body posture relaxed immediately.

"I can't even express how glad I am to hear that from you. I was afraid that you were just going to want to dive in headfirst. I wasn't sure if could handle that." Frank spoke quickly and he moved off camera as he carried on. Gerard guessed he was putting on his pajamas by slamming of Frank's dresser drawers.

"I don't really know what to say, except that I'm glad that you feel the same way."   Gerard listened to him rustling around before Frank popped back into picture.  He wore a gray tee and some type of plaid bottoms.

"I find your choice of sleep attire attractive."

"Is there a nerdier way to say you look hot in your jammies?"

"I'm sure I can find one."

"I'm sure you could Teach."

"I want to know how you would feel about going on a date? Not now, but in a week or so.  We could go see a show, or we could find something you would enjoy."  The smile across Franks face made his heart melt.  This odd feeling was nothing short of foreign. It wasn't just lust. It was what would be described as butterflies.

Maybe... but Gerard Way didn't have what any normal person would call a crush. He couldn't, but he does. It was miraculous, and it made him smile from ear to ear.

"You sure you want to take me out in public. Would that be a good idea?"

"Of course we would have to be careful. I do think that we're capable." Frank felt like his heart would explode with joy at any moment he was reserved for the time being, he didn't want to throw Gerard off with some sort of childish squealing.

"I want to go to your favorite place." It was that sentence right there that made his entire life. He had an inkling of a feeling that everything would take a turn for the worst. That everything would just turn to dust in his hands. Even though what they had was a massive amount of attraction, and a hope for it to be something quite more than the kiss they shared. Frank vowed to hold on to the feeling as if it were his lifeline. They carried on like that for another hour before Frank began to yawn.

"You need to go to sleep, and so do I." Gerard's voice was a little more sleep ridden than Frank had ever heard it, and he loved it.

"I think I'm going to be making quite a few more responsible decisions with you around won't I?"

"Yes you will. Now go to sleep."

"G'night. I'll see you in the morning." Frank mumbled, then he slightly cringed at the idea of him seeing him look shitty and gross in the morning. Then he thought to himself, He's been seeing me like this since he started.

"Goodnight. I will see you in the morning. I cant wait." With that he signed off of his computer and he flopped into his bed, grinning like the cat that had eaten the canary. Only hoping that Frank felt the exact rush of happiness.

 

In the room across the hall in the Way apartment there was a small sigh in the dark room and a ruffle of covers.  The younger way was tossing and turning.  A little nervous about his brother's choices, and a little more nervous about his own.  There was no way that this could actually work out for his brother with anyone not getting in trouble.  Gerard attracted trouble like a fucking magnet.

_"Your brother is in the hospital." Mikey's friend ran into the room. "My mom just called me from work. She said he was brought in an ambulance. She couldn't tell me what happened. She said to tell you to go to the hospital now!" Alex still stood in the doorway, just waiting for Mikey to register everything an start moving. It didn't take long. Mikey remembered the panic he felt at this moment._

_Not knowing what had happened, and if he would survive was the worst part. He barely remembered getting there or running through the hospital, all he remembered in the hospital was being told that his brother had attempted to commit suicide.  He was lucky to be alive.  The art teacher had found him slumped over in the lavatory._

_ART TEACHER._

_ART TEACHER._

_ART TEACHER, Mr. Haner.   Gerard's art teacher that he had been swooning over.  The same Art teacher that had toyed with his brothers feelings. Mikey had only assumed other things had occurred._

_Gerard being attached to his teacher, and that had caused many bad happenings from Gerard's attempt at his life, to the admittance that there had be nonconsensual sexually activity, the court dates, and finally Haner  going to jail._

_After the sentencing hearing Gerard slipped into drugs. He didn't take it easy with them either. Overdosing twice before agreeing to go to rehab._

_His 'friends' tried to kill him. It was a guy that they had known from school. Bert's stupid ass gave him anything he wanted, and did whatever he pleased to Gerard in return. If what Gerard had been before the drugs was all fucked up, what he was after wasn't even a ghost of the brother he once knew. Gerard was never the same._

_Gerard wasn't okay until after Art School. He made major improvements in social situations. He made it though the group sessions that Mikey often sat through as well. Then he began to paint again. At first he only worked in grays and other lifeless colors. His work slowly became a little more vibrant. Then he started meeting people, and he talked to this guy for a while. He started healing._

Mikey rolled over in his bed again. Lighting a cigarette, only to be startled by the chime of his phone. He snatched the phone off of the small crate that served as a makeshift bedside table. Checking it quickly, and blushing.

Ray: I just wanted to say goodnight. Also that you're cute. ;)

Blowing smoke before he replied. The little smirk that was planted on his face was nothing short of mischievous. It was a face that was common in the Way family portraits.

He sent: You're cute. You made me blush. That doesn't happen often. I felt like you deserved to know that. Night Ray. I'll see you tomorrow. (:

He was satisfied with his decisions.Nothing he was doing could ruin it. His future looked rather bright, and Mikey Way was a very happy man.


	15. Skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late. I'm sorry, I'm trying my damnedest. My health had taken a decline, so I took a temporary leave. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and again I am very sorry for your wait.

He had one ear bud in his ear and the other draped over his shoulder as he wrote down the newest appointments.  The phone rang and Mikey nearly jumped to answer it.

"Everything but the Kitchen Sink Ink, this is Mikey Way.  What's up?"  There was a slightly different version of the greeting each time he answered the phone.  He had already had his lunch but his stomach growled regardless.  He'd have to stop eating candy bars for lunch.  Possibly start packing his own lunch.  

He wondered how Gee was holding up in school. It was Friday finally, they had plans to go to the show tonight, for the boys. Both of them had to hide the fact that they were becoming increasingly nervous about seeing them out of school. Mikey was a little more nervous than his older brother, it was understandable to him due to the fact that they hadn't spoken to each other more than two times in person and a few more occasions through the week via text. He was second guessing his every move despite the cocky bullheaded front he had put on when he first visited his brother. He was more than certain despite that behavior he had a chance with Ray. He just couldn't believe that he actually wanted a damn thing to do with him because of their initial encounter.

He put the phone on silent and left the answering machine in to catch any calls he would miss. If he would miss any. People usually called between three and six in the afternoon. It was only two forty-three, so he had a few moments to step outside and smoke. He stood in the back alley pulling the menthol from the package. The heat was already eating away at the cool bite the air conditioned building left on his skin. He stared at the sun and spoke callously to himself , _"I'll never understand why he picked this fucking place."_

It was two forty nine when Mikey's phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished the phone out and opened the text.

Ray: Can I go see you. Please.

He responded immediately. I'm at work. I'll be off in thirty minutes.

Ray: Meet me at the bar.

 

 

Ray rose swiftly as the bell rang in a shrill and ever annoying manner, he walked as quickly as his long legs would carry him. He was slightly zoned out of his surroundings until a hand gripped the strap of his backpack and pulled harshly backwards. Ray wouldn't admit that he had made a yelp like noise and his feet had been nearly taken out from under him.

He hadn't even noticed he'd been pulled into the damn bathrooms until he turned around to see a fucking grey stall stall door open and hear the door behind him click shut. Out walked a face full of malicious intent, it was Jackson Fucking Marks . Eyes wide, pupils harshly dilated, lips pulled back over his sliver capped incisors and his hair like black bits of matted yarn amongst brown thread. Jackson didn't scare Ray, what scared Ray was that he was locked in the bathroom with Jackson, and boy he looked really fucked up. He didn't remember if there was an exchange somewhere a few months back, or if he owed him money.  Ray didn't believe he had, but maybe he did. Ray didn't think he'd ever actually spoken to the guy. Jackson looked scary, and he knew he did.

To be honest Ray was just a tad more terrified that he may not be alone with him. Seeing as every time he had seen there were maybe four or five other guys with him. Ray knew he had a good five inches, and approximately forty five pounds on the guy. It wouldn't be the first time that he fought, it was however the first time that he had been locked inside of a bathroom with a violent person who he feared wanted nothing other than to rip him to bits over some shit he knew nothing about.

"I think I've got the right guy. You're the only Toro here, in this school." His silver capped teeth made Ray uncomfortable. Mostly the idea that the offending mans teeth could bite his freaking neck. "Ive got a proposition for you. I've seen you sitting at lunch with that little punk with the black greasy hair, I need to know if you want him safe." Rays stomach knotted rather quickly with the idea that just maybe he knew what this guy was about to ask him for. This must have been the same guy that went after Frank in the gym showers on his first week. It couldn't have been anyone else. now that he looked at the guy Franks words came back to him with the same scared shitless voice from which they'd left the his lips.

_"That motherfucker just grabbed me, he looked like a fucking snake. Weird fucking shit, he had silver teeth too."_

"Your proposition is?" Ray was having none of this shit. The sickening feeling in his stomach only grew to the point he was swallowing back the bile that his stomach produced too quickly. He regretted even eating his lunch at this point.

"Let me fuck you, and I'll leave the little fucker alone." He was madder that this guy had the fucking audacity to assault his friend, and then to make such a crude pass at himself. He was so taken a back by the statement he thought he wouldn't be able to speak. Thankfully he found his voice.

"I don't bottom." Ray said as he sat his bag in the sink. He looked into the mirror momentarily, barely recognizing his own paled complexion, and sweat glistened skin. He took a step back, locking eyes with the snake that stood before him. Before Jackson could utter another dirty syllable Ray balled his fists and whaled on him. Giving the smaller of the two absolutely no time to recover, and no place to run. He knocked him down but never slowed his blows. As soon as he decided that Jackson was incapable of moving on his own accord he washed his hands free of blood, grabbed his bag and walked to the door. Before leaving he turned and said, "You don't touch anyone else. If you fucking do. I'll be seeing you again, and I don't think you want that to happen."

Whether the boy on the ground heard the threat or not wasn't exactly Rays top priority. He was in a fit of panic that was going to cause him being late for his last hour class. As much as he hated his AP classes, they were still imperative to his escape plan.

He stood shaking at the door to the computer lab. His whole body shaking, the shock letting in.  He indecisive of what to say. Until the door opened to him revealing the kind young face of his Calculus teacher Ms. Winslow. He smile faded quickly when she saw the tear trickle down his cheek. "Ray, did something happen." He nodded his head, and a sob came rushing up from his throat. She closed the door behind her as she entered the hall, causing him to back up just a little more.

"Do I need to call the principal?" He nodded quickly, bringing his hand over his mouth. Then she noticed the state of his hands. he heard her sharp intake of breath, and the little murmur, "Oh no."

Before he knew it he was in the office, sitting across from the principal, explaining his previous actions.

 

 

Frank had finished his Classic Horror Movie Monsters Project, and was forced to work on his remedial work. As he worked quickly and efficiently, he remembered learning it, he just didn't try on the test, not had he done any of the homework.  Frank caught himself feeling rather shallow about his plan now. He had never really been ashamed off himself before but he was now.

If he would have taken all of the shitty things he'd had done to himself and lined them up, then this shit would be somewhere at the top of said list. It was stupid, immature, and just another ploy to get his way. He'd been acting like a foul little shit since his parents split. Not that he'd really taken the time to get to know himself all over again after the devastating occurrence, he simply carried on miserably.

Then he started to distract himself with his night job, and suddenly everything was fine. It wasn't as easy as he had hoped it would be. It never was.  There was a little hole in his life that couldn't be filled by sleeping with whomever he pleased.  This feeling he had now was something that soothed the craving in his soul that burned for a love he could not find at home.   

He found himself unable to complain about his home life as he would always push the envelope of nastiness under he rug. It was his fathers constant mental abuse, and his stepmothers nasty attitude that kept him at lows in his home. He was a little more fucked up than he'd like to admit. 

Beyond that, he had a few people to look forward to everyday.  Such as Lindsey's anecdotes about her day so far at the lunch table, and Ray when he stays at his house, and drives him to school. Bob, mainly for aesthetically pleasing reasons. Then there was his teacher, who was currently watching him from across the room. Making innocent doe eyed faces in his general direction.  He had a shit ton of wonderful things to look forward to, so he just carried on with his work and smiled to himself. 

Things were good for the moment, that's all that mattered.  He made a promise to himself that he would try to stop being so pessimistic.

 

Meanwhile Gerard studied his students work walking around the art room, he posture was relaxed. He rolled his neck and stretched his arms before returning to his desk and sitting on the stool that was nearly too tall for his short stature. He found himself of average build. His brother has towered over him since the age of eight, which he found disconcerting. He learned to accept it, though he often found himself being treated as the younger sibling. He watched Lindsey mold a mask that looked a bit like an owl, only a tad more grotesque. The potential for the piece made him happy, it looked to be making her a bit happier than it could ever make him. He looked around the room once more before he turned his eyes back to Frank.

Gerard watched Frank whilst he was deep in thought, before his student quickly returned to his studies with a clear sense of ease. It only took moments for Frank to feel his teachers eyes on him, in the _'boring into his soul'_ type of manner. So he just smiled. It was a bright happy smile that he'd only seen when the boy was on stage, or smiling at his friends in the hall. It was a smile reserved for definite happiness, it belonged to the gods. Some how that heavenly smile was directed at him, he felt unworthy.

Gerard's heart melted. Though he swore it was in a constant state of goopy melted shit since this kids made his first appearance in his life. 

He had thought he was done in before. He was definitely caught now. He was the luckiest man in the world, even if he wasn't at least he felt that way.


	16. Moonage Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I am doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so super sorry. I've been handling some shit. I've been doing better. I started seeing my therapist again. Hopefully everything stays on the incline. Thank you wonderful humans, for all of your support, and participation. Despite my shitty fuck-headed-ness. I love you all.

 

  
"God fucking dammit Ray."  Frank was mumbling as he clutched his phone in his hand.  Fumbling to press redial.  He surveyed the campus parking lot, and the El Camino was nowhere to be seen.  He paused for a moment and began to think, when was the last time he'd actually seen his friend last.  Which was right after lunch. He was a neglectful friend. What if something happened. The call went to voicemail and he returned the phone to his pocket. He turned back to the door, and out came Mr. Way. He seemed sullen, which was odd to Frank. The both of them had been grinning like idiots just moments ago. So Frank decided he would call out to him.

  
"Mr. Way! Have you seen Ray?"  
He was met with apprehensive eyes. Gerard licked his lips while he unlocked the car. He fully turned to look at Frank. It made the boy take a step back.

  
"Meet me behind that gas station across the street, I'll give you a ride." Gerard then threw his satchel into the passenger foot well and started the car. Frank got the picture, he was even more so worried now than he had been before. Something bad had to have happened.  
Frank waited patiently for his teacher. Taking the time to smoke. Hoping that the nicotine would soothe his nerves before he started to panic. He was so caught up in his train of thought he never realized the car had pulled up near him until Gerard said his name. Cigarette tucked tightly between his left  pointer and middle finger of his left hand.  Which rested against the steering wheel. 

"I'm so sorry", He flushed and fidgeted while he climbed into the car.  The old car smelled distinctly of coffee, cigarettes, and something uncharacteristically sweet and minty. It confused Frank, it was nothing that he thought Gerard would have liked.  Gerard had heard him sniffing and it caused him to chuckle.

  
"Don't apologize, and that weird smell is Mikey's fault. He spilled some weird minty shake in my car awhile back and I still can't get it out of the carpet."

  
"I see, sorry for avidly sniffing your car interior." Frank had no clue what to say or do. He was anxious. Despite his attraction to the older man, and his more recent displays of maturity and confidence, his sense of self was wavering. Then before he could explain himself Gerard began to laugh, it was a wheezing ugly laugh. It made Frank feel well enough to chuckle along with the older man.

  
"I never thought I would ever hear that, you saying it just makes it so much better." The two laughed until Gerard straightened up and pulled the car put into the street. As Gerard drove to the pub he decided to mention the circumstances of his having to drive Frank to the show.

  
"Ray got in a fight today."

  
"You're fucking me right?" The choice of words had his teacher at a loss. He cleared his throat, and carried on. He needed to be serious.  Not let his stupid dick get the better of his brain. 

  
"Ray was approached in the bathroom earlier today by another student. He instigated the fight and Ray reacted in self defense. Ray did hurt the guy pretty badly. He may or may not get simple battery. " Frank listened, his heart rate quickening. "He did fill out a police report. He did mention to me, and only me that the guy had been harassing you...in a sexual manner. That's what he had been approached about." His heart dropped, and he clenched his hands on the knees of his slacks. Not crying.  Almost wanting to cry, but he was too angry.

  
"Yeah. So he was talking about me?"

  
"He apparently made a proposition. That Ray could let him have intercourse with him, or he would continue making advances on you. Your friend chose neither, obviously. He took the high road, and I'm proud of him."

Frank didn't know what to do, much less what to reply. So he left it at that. He was silent for the rest of the ride with his hands clasped in a relaxed posture. His shoulders hunched. To Gerard his body language screamed defeat. Gerard hoped that the incident today  wouldn't affect their night.  He texted Mikey when they pulled into the parking lot. 

  
Ray sat at the edge of the small stage playing with his instrument. Making small adjustments while Mikey sat beside him kicking his feet as if he were a child. Ray didn't say too much about what happened. Just that he didn't want to be alone, and Mikey was more than happy to oblige him such a simple request. Mikey left for a moment and returned with a cold glass of orange juice, and grilled cheese. Ray only smiled. He was still a bit shaken up, and he knew if he ate too much he'd be back in the toilets in no time.

  
"Thank you Mikey. You want half?" Offering his friend the other piece of the gooey sandwich.

  
"Sure. Thanks." The pair carried about their time in a comfortable silence. It wasn't broken until Frank burst in. Gerard followed in moments after.

  
"Dude. I'm so fucking sorry. It's my fault." Frank was a mess. He was hugging his friend tightly. Wrapped around poor Ray as if he were his own clothing. As Gerard walked up and sat beside his brother.

"Frank it's not that serious. It would have eventually happened either way. At least this way he won't be able to do anything to anyone."

  
"Huh, wait what?"

  
"Stop trying to constrict me. I'm ok, it was just the first time I hurt anyone and I didn't like it at all." Rays face was sad, and it hurt Frank's heart. There was nothing he could to to fix it. He brightened up a bit when Mikey began to joke with them rest of them.

  
"Well. Points for not being a sadist." Mikey mumbled before drinking from a bottle of water.

  
"Shut up Mikes."

  
"I'm only being honest Gerard. "

  
"What. ever."

  
"You even say that.  'Honesty is the best policy'. Or is that not a thing anymore?" By this point the two boys were enjoying themselves watching the two brothers.

  
"It's only a thing because I'm a teacher."

  
"Whatever. I remember eight year old you saying weird philosophical shit like that." It was Gerard that had to stop and have a laugh.

  
"Eight!? Are you sure Mikey! Maybe you were eight, I must have been about eleven." 

  
"Just shut your face.  If you keep talking I'm going to have to embarrass you." Mikey wrapped his arm around his brothers young conquests shoulder.   Leaning down to whisper in Frank's ear, "Did you know that my brother doesn't  top?" Mikey stared his brother directly in the eyes when he said it.  His  mischievous smile even more so proud when he saw the the young boys face.  He clapped Gerard's shoulder and walked with Ray to the back room. 

  
"Frank.  You ok?"  He snapped out of the daze, and cleared his throat. 

  
"Yeah.  I'm.  I'll see you later.  I gotta do that." He walked a little too quickly to the little dark hall connecting the back stage area to the bathroom and the dressing rooms.  He had an issue to be handled, and he needed to be alone for that.  When he closed the door behind himself he locked it quickly.  Listening quietly for any sign of being followed.  Before he leaned back against the door taking several deep breaths before unbuckling his belt and uniform and dipping his hand into the unbuttoned waistband of his slacks.  Just the thought of Mr. Way beneath him made his whole body burn.  He had expected to be the one getting fucked, but oh.  This sweet turn of events cause his brain to short circuit and his dick to react immediately.  If they were going to play in an hour then he needed to get his shit together now.  He hoped to whatever God that was listening that this was his answer.  The first caress of his fingertips against the length of his member made him gasp.  He retreated to pulling his pants down to his thighs so he was free touch.  His ass pressed against the cold wooden door making him somewhat uncomfortable, but he was too far gone to care.  He stroked himself to a fantasy of Gerard on his knees with Frank's dick nudging the back of his throat, and of course his teacher would moan and hum, and rub his thighs when he wasn't using his grip on them to shove Frank's dick further down his own throat.  Of course Gerard would be a greedy fuck.  It wouldn't seem right if he wasn't.  The kicker for the Frankie was the idea of Gerard touching himself,  a palm ground down against the hard line of his dick.  Maybe a hand reaching where Frank couldn't see, but the way his teacher would be writhing would bring him to think he was taking three fingers down to the base.  If he wasn't fucking his fist before he was now, there were no tender teasing touches.  He was rough and fast, and he only pumped his fist once more before he was spilling onto the floor, and whatever else happened to be in his way.  He turned to the sink and wiped himself with stupid scratchy napkins that irritated his poor dick skin.  When he decided he was clean enough he tucked himself back into his slacks.  Before turning to open the door and leave he straightened out his uniform.  When he opened the door he was met by a sly smiling Gerard leaning up against the door frame.  Frank should have known.  There was no true privacy to be had with this fuck-headed teacher around.  

  
"Had fun Frankie?"  The low sultry voice followed by the wink only made it worse.  So Frank did the most logical thing possible.  He stood chest to chest with the older man, locking eyes.

  
"Yeah.  I thought about you.  How you would suck my dick like it was the best thing you'd ever had. So yeah.  I had fun." Cocky little Frank wasn't waiting for his teacher to pull him closer, and put his back to the wall with a hand pressed gently against his chest.  Just to prove he could leave anytime he wanted to.   He pressed his forehead against Frank's hair and spoke lowly.

  
"I'm sure what Mikey said went something along the lines of  'Gerard is a total bottom'. My preferences go either way, but you are right.  I am a slut on my knees." Frank only groaned before Gerard let his hand travel down across his stomach.  Stopping to rest at his hip, gripping tightly at the fabric there and pulling his waist to meet his own.  He dipped his head down to place kisses along his jaw, before turning and looking him in the eyes and placing another chaste kiss against his lips. He stepped away, and spoke. 

  
"Nothing is going to happen until you want it to.  If you need something, ask for it".  Frank watched his walk away lighting a cigarette, then turn down the hall to the dressing rooms.  Causing the breath Frank hadn't realized he was holding to be released.  He patted his pockets looking for his cigarettes.  

  
"That fucker."

  
Frank is losing this game, and he is happy to be.


	17. Bob Dylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing my best to post right now. I say that, but I'm actually able to use my writing to keep my mind off of the mess right now. So thank you guys, you're the best. Your support is always appreciated. Stay safe. I love you.

There was a new fire in the way they played.  Something between the two teens that the younger Way brother noticed.  It was like a dragons spitting fire, it was anger, and resentment.  Most of all it was the love that the boys shared for the music they played, and the crowd was loving every second.  Mikey was lost in thought, he was barely hearing the music.  He was watching Rays fingers running up and down the neck of his guitar.  Ray was glowing up there in front of him under the lights, he could see the beads of sweat on his forehead and neck making his tight curls wet.  Tendrils of hair plastered to his  face.  His pupils small from the stage lights.  His shirt stuck to his skin, riding up at his hips where his jeans hugged tightly.  The bit of soft flesh that he wanted to mark, with the salt of his sweat still on his skin.   Gerard looked on from Mikey's side, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.  Frank was throwing himself around the stage.  He was is varying states of dishevelry.  Gerard snuck peeks at his brother who was not so inconspicuously turned on and obviously mesmerized the fluffy haired teen before them.  Ray flashed a smile, and winked at Mikey.  Mikey licked his lips and smiled back.  Ray turned around walked up behind Frank and spoke into his ear.  He had politely waited to do so while they were playing the back and forth bridge of Don Quixote.  Not singing. 

 "Look at them. Both of them."  Frank saw the two of them  pressed to the stage shoulders touching.  He made eye contact with Gerard, and Ray licked up Frank's neck. When Frank bit him back on the shoulder Ray had turned away to watch, his eyes half lidded grinning like the cat that had eaten the canary.   It spurred their imaginations obviously, both men's eyes wide and mouths dropping open and closed as quickly as it had.  Swallowing to wet their dry throats before Mikey took a long swig from whatever he had in his cup before handing it to his brother who did the same.  If they were going to play games.  Then Ray was going to make it well worth their time.  

Frank was very thankful for the water bottles that had been put back stage.  While he and Ray were unplugging and rolling up wires the two way brothers were at the bar.  There were still quite a few teens hanging around so the regulars had yet to show.  They had just finished packing the trailer that their band mate Shaun had managed to finagle from his uncle.  The four of them said their goodbyes and congratulated each other for a great show.  When they walked back into the Pub the two men were standing  at the bar, each with a cigarette in their mouths and a glass of unknown liquid.  Mikey held two bottles in their direction, each taking it graciously. 

"That was a great show.  Very entertaining."  Gerard mumbled around his cigarette.  Frank bumped Gerard with his hip.  Making Gerard pick up his drink over the teens head where Frank wrapped his arm around the taller man's waist, making the move to stick his hand in his teacher's back pocket.  Gerard let him, settling his arm around Frank's shoulders.  Pulling him closer, and Frank gallantly snuck a handful of ass.   Causing Gerard to yelp.

"So what are you doing later?"  Mikey was doing his best to sound sure, and take his attention off of the hand in the back pocket of his brothers jeans.  He took a drag from the cigarette and blew it up away from Ray's face.    

"I was just going to go home and shower.  Maybe watch a few movies at Frankies."  Ray looked at Frank to corroborate his story.  Frank just nodded his head.  His eyes not straying far from Mikey.  Who he knew could see what he was doing.

"Aww Frankie", Gerard piped.  Frank in turn gave his friend a glare, as if he were saying _why the fuck dude_.  Ray just smiled.

"If Frank wouldn't mind I could change my plans.  He seems to have other plans." He mumbled.  

"Just go and abandon me why don't you?"  

"Fine I will."  He drained his beer, and started heading to the exit.  Mikey looked at Gerard for some kind of clue as to what he should do.  Gerard just pointed to the exit.  Mikey just saluted Frank and Gerard and ran to the door. 

"You wanna get out of here?"  Frank asked looking up to his teacher awaiting a response.  

"Please."  He dropped his drink into the bin behind them and the two of them walked side by side to the door Franks hand still in  his Teacher's back pocket, and an arm still draped around his shoulders.  When they entered the back lot they saw Ray placing Franks bag next to Gerard's car.   

"Thanks Toro", he yelled as Ray was getting back into the vehicle.  Ray was driving the El Camino with Mikey sitting in the passenger seat.  Mikey waved at the two of them as they left.  Gerard let him into the car, and they drove away with no destination in mind.  

The two wound up in a small coffee shop.  They sat with their coffee and they talked.  They talked about Jersey, college, where Frank expected his music career to take him.  They stayed at the shop until it called closing.  They drove out to the docks where they sat in the car listening the music.  Each reveling in the company of the other, there were little snippets of conversation here and there before Frank decided to turn the conversation. Bob Dylan played on the radio of Gerard's car.  Frank had left the his seat in favor of the back seat, leaving Gerard in the front.   

"Why is Mikey so protective of you?  He hasn't done anything but I see the way he watches you. Like every little move you make, and he has this worry set in his eyes.  You would miss it if you weren't watching closely."  Frank was rubbing his palm with his thumb, leaned up against the door watching Gerard through the rearview mirror.  Gerard laughed in a nervous manner. He took the last drag from the cigarette and tossed it out of the open window.  He turned in the seat so that his legs were resting on the console and his feet in the passenger seat.  

"Mikey always did his best to keep me out of trouble.  He saw me through a lot of shit, really bad shit he shouldn't have had to deal with.  He made sure that I finished rehab, and he made me go to college.  he stood by my side in court when I put my abuser in prison.  It was a rough five years.  I remember fondly when Mikes had found out what my teacher had done he went to school that day, and he sat in on a class.  He fought Mr. Haner in front of a room full of students."  Gerard was staring blankly out of the window. 

"I shouldn't have asked."  Frank said weakly.

"I don't mind talking about it." He ran his finger along the top curve of the steering wheel.

"He raped you didn't he?" Frank's words were barely a whisper.  He didn't know how to feel about the information he'd been given.  

"Not exactly.  I wanted it, but he took advantage of my unstable state of mind.  He warped my mind set.  He lead me to think that he loved me.  I hadn't known that he was married with three kids. His youngest son was my age.  It makes me sick."  Gerard lit himself another cigarette, and handed Frank the pack and lighter.  Frank took it, and lit one for himself.  

"You deserve better. You know that right?" Gerard nodded and blew could of smoke out into the car.  Frank watched as it lingered around the interior before the wind took it.

"I do now.  You know that I don't want to be like him."

"You're not like him." Frank reached over and grabbed his hand.  The warmth of Frank's hand around his snapped him back from the bad thoughts, and the memories of the trial.  He looked the boy in the eye and gave him a small smile.  Frank's hand became a lifeline.

"I don't want to take advantage of you." His voice was small.

"You won't.  I trust you not to hurt me the way that someone else hurt you."   Frank replied, making the move to pull Gerard into the back seat.  Gerard was pliant, and followed.  Gerard was awkwardly kneeling over Frank. His suit jacket on the back dash, his tie hung loosely around his neck, the grey button down was rolled up to his elbows.  "Is this okay?"  Gerard nodded furiously.  "I swear that I'm not going to hurt you either."Frank had his hands on Gerard the moment he was close enough to touch. One hand on his neck, the other brushing his hair from his face.  Frank opened his legs, one hanging to the floor board, and the other pinned to the seat.  His knee caught by Gerards hip.  Every touch was like electric fire.  Gerard made eye contact with him, inching closer to his face.  Frank's eyes were stuck on his lips, and his lip was pinched between his teeth.  They were a breath apart, before Frank pulled him in.  Pressing their lips together.  It was all fire and awkward fumbling, but neither cared.  Frank's hands were under his shirt, and the other was tangled in his hair.  While Gerard was gripping his hips, his thumbs rubbing on the exposed skin where Frank's shirt had ridden up.  When they broke apart Gerard settled back against the car door, struggling to catch his breath. Frank sat there opposite of him with a smug grin and a bulge in his uniform pants.  

"Oh my god." Gerard said, still panting.

"I'm not done with you yet."  Frank smiled, rubbing himself shamelessly.

"You're going to kill me. C'mere." He said patting his lap, and Frank didn't waste a moment.  "Are you okay with this?"

"Fuck mmmmm..yeah, yeah." He crawled on to his lap both hands on his shoulders.  He was able to look down at Gerard for the first time.  It was something he would never forget.Gerard pulled him in for another kiss. In Gerards  twenty six years he had never once been this open with someone.  He'd had dates before, but there was never anything serious.  There was no one that he was willing to go this far with.  Not even a drunken bathroom fumbling. He was afraid of being used.  Truthfully Gerard had felt threatened, but here and now Frank posed no threat.  Despite his fiery attitude, smart-ass mouth, and Gerard had seen his lengthy file.  The teen was as dangerous a loaded gun,  in the wrong hands.  He was in the right hands this round. Speaking of hands, Frank's hands were at the buttons of his shirt, deftly undoing them one at a time.  He mouthed along Gerards jawline, making him hiss when he hit the sensitive skin beneath his ear.  Frank traded his kisses for bites, and Gerard let his sighs become full out moans.  

"Mm Frank, Frank."   He was disappointed when he left his place in the crook of his neck.   The warmth there fading. Gerard examined Franks bare chest, decorated by several tattoos.  Frank looked at Gerards hands placed on his thighs, waiting for Gerard to continue.  "Can I?" he asked looking down to Frank's lap and back up to his eyes.

"Please." They fumbled with buttons and belts, and fought the fabric trapping their bodies. 

"You're so much better in person." Gerard mumbled, Frank's hand pulling his pants down around his thighs.  All Frank could do is laugh.  The laugh was aborted when he felt Gerards hand fondle the length of his erection through the thin fabric of his boxers.  Gerard looked down between them.  Groaning both the sight, and the feel of  their erections pressed together.  Frank was panting as Gerard pulled their bodies closer together.  Causing them to move against one another, finally Frank caught his head and kept moving.  Gerard whimpered, and moaned wantonly.  His hands gripping Frank's ass with both hands, controlling his thrust.  Frank groaned low in his throat, a warm sensation pooling in his belly, causing his balls to pull tight.  

"Gee", he whined, "'m close".  Gerard felt that same pleasurable pull to let go.  

"C'mon baby".  He whispered.   Frank finished with that familiar deep throated moan that Gerard never thought he would hear in person.  Gerard came last, his moan was pushed through clenched teeth.  Their mess all over his lower abdomen.  They kisses lazily after they cleaned themselves off with a t-shirt that Frank pulled off of the floor board. Knockin' on Heaven's Door played in the background, and Gerard took it as a sign.


	18. Low Country

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all of you being so kind, and patient with me. I'm sorry if none of my chapters make much sense, or anything else for that matter. I just need some type of outlet right now. I can't seem to work on any other story at the moment. Thank all of you again.  
> Y'all are the best.  
> I wish I could hug each and every one of you, and kiss your adorable little cheeks.  
> I love you, thank you for your support.
> 
> Twitter: @Saint_Hopeless

  
  Mikey and Ray made it to the apartment not long after eight o'clock. It was a very awkward trip up the stairs.   Mikey's ass was at eye level the entirety of their trip upstairs, and Ray. Poor Ray, couldn't avert his eyes. He didn't even try. Mikey was baiting him the whole way. Letting his hips sway a little more than usual.  Mikey was a bit anxious as to where the night would take them, he wouldn't let his imagination get the best of him.  He didn't want to rush, or have Ray with his cute face and his fluffy hair, and his all around large self to be uncomfortable around him.   
He wanted a lot of things with Ray, some of them were dirty. He would admit that, but at the moment he hoped for Rays company. He wants what Ray wants. When they made it to the third floor Mikey fished in his pocket for his keys.  Unlocking the door swiftly and opening the door.  He motioned for Ray to enter the apartment.   
"It's not much, but it's warm and dry."  
Ray walked into the apartment looking around the small kitchen.   
"It's nicer than mine, I actually live about three blocks down.  Frank lives about eight down in the opposite direction.  So while you're in a shittier area, the apartments are nicer. It's a conspiracy."  
Mikey nodded as he locked up behind them.   
"That's nice to know."  He smiled.   
"I'm sorry if I freaked you out earlier. I kind of panicked." Mikey was putting a few of the clean dishes into the cabinet. Clearing off space on the counter so he could prepare something for the two of them to eat.  
"I don't mind that you called. It made me feel a bit special." Mikey hoped that Ray would ignore the faint blush in his cheeks.  
"Well you are. So what are you doing?"  
"I'm going to make dinner. What would you rather? We have the stuff to make turkey sandwiches, or we could have macaroni and french fries."  
"What ever is easier on you." So Mikey began pulling out what he needed. Ray watched from a distance. When he finished he put the two sandwiches on plates, and carried them into the living room where he placed them on the coffee table. He grabbed two glasses and poured the both of them some lemonade.  
Ray took his seat on the couch. Looking around the small room, admiring the crate of records next to the television. There was a large stack of DVDs across from him.  They were stacked up against the wall next to a blue straight backed victorian chair.   
Mikey came and sat on the far end of the couch. The both of them ate quietly. Ray hadn't realized how hungry he had been. As he stood to put his dirty plate in the sink, he caught Mikey out of the corner of his eyes looking up at Ray as he turned to walk away.  
"So Mikey. What genre of movies do you prefer?" Ray asked as he washed his dish. As he tuned around to return to his seat Mikey was rounding the corner of the island that separated the two rooms.  
"I like lots of different types of movies, but of course, horror is my favorite". He had a dorky grin on his face. Ray stood aside to let Mikey get to the sink. Mikey looked Ray up and down where he stood. His boots crossed over one another, with his right leg relaxed and his left holding him up. His ass resting up against the counter top, and his t-shirt riding up a little over his hips.  His jeans hugged him tightly causing some of the flesh there to spill over, as he crossed his arms over his chest.   His  biceps stretching the sleeves of his shirt.  Mikey had to bite his lips so he wouldn't drool.  
"I like too many genres to pick a favorite.  I did see that impressive wall of movies.  I'm assuming you already have a movie in mind."    
"I do, actually.  Have you watched Event Horizon?"  Mikey finished at the sink, and dried his hands with a dish towel.  He walked over to the entertainment center and turned on the television.  Ray had a laugh when Mikey pulled the DVD out; only to have  the whole stack tumble into his lap.  He cursed and put them back into their place.     
"I love this movie." He announced as he plopped himself back into the couch.  Only this time he wasn't hugging the opposite arm of the couch, he was almost within Ray's reach.   
They were about half of the way through the movie before Ray began talking.  
"This is some off the wall creepy shit.  How is this one of your favorite movies".   Ray was sorta scared, and if getting Mikey to talk to him would help him not be creeped out then that was the plan.   
"It's really not that creepy after you've seen it a few hundred times. Gerard used to watch this movie to go to sleep."  
"Coping mechanism?"  
"Does my brother seem that damaged?"  
"I didn't mean anything by it." Ray was cursing himself internally at the verbal blunder.  "I...", and Mikey cut him off.   
"I'm not upset or anything. He kinda carries his past around on his shoulders. I know you can see that much. I'm just a bit surprised at the topic."  
"I know a bit of the story.  I googled the two of you."   
"Ah.  I see." Mikey scratched beneath his ear.  
"Yeah." Ray attempted to swallow the dry from his mouth.   
"He's mostly over it, I think."  
"I'm sorry that I brought this up." Ray brushed his hair off of his forehead.  His heart beating an uneasy rhythm.  
"It was bound to come up at some point.  I'm just thankful that you didn't wait.  It makes it a bit easier for me to tell you later on."  
"I know that you also got arrested.  You were charged with two counts of aggravated assault."   
"The courts deemed that I was not in my right mind, and that it was a result of learning about my brothers abuse.   I spent three months in a juvenile hall.  I got out in three weeks.  It was not taken off of my record, so that's why it came up in your search." Rays brain was back tracking.   
"That means that you used a weapon.  A weapon was never mentioned though."  
"Well they considered the vase a deadly weapon.  Since I threw it at him.  He also swore I stabbed him."  
"Did you?"  Ray was flustered.  He couldn't imagine that Mikey would ever do such a thing.  Mikey laughed.  
"Of course not.  He landed on the pieces of the vase." A smile of relief on Mikey's face. He was well aware of how easy it was to talk about, but now there was a little inkling of worry that Ray would judge him.   
"This movie is really creeping me out."   Ray changed the conversation. He smiled over at Mikey, but the anxiety of the conversation they shared still rested in his gut.   
"Are you really scared?"  Mikey let him change the conversation. He was worried that he had just blown everything.  He took it back when Ray scooted closer.  Putting his arm around Mikey's shoulder.  Mikey had never experienced being the small one in the relationship.  He was always too tall, or too lanky.  He reveled in the warmth and comfort that radiated from Ray's large self.  
"Just a bit.  Movies about hell are always scary.  I was raised as a Catholic."  
"I understand.  I've been there, and done that.  Rebel, rebel.  Turning against the faith your parents instilled in you."  
"I'm not even going to say anything."  
"Nothing needs to be said."   
"You are clearly flirting with me Michael."  
"Oh poor Raymond.  You're naïve.  I've been flirting with you this entire time."  
"Yes. Because, 'He has a cute ass', didn't tip me off in the least." Mikey laughed a little louder than usual. Ray blushed, and let his hair fall in front of his face.  
"I didn't think you'd heard that." The teen looked up at Mikey from beneath his lashed, and the older mans stomach fluttered. He was too old to have butterflies, and crushes. He was twenty five for christ-sakes.   
"Well I did, and I thought you were attractive.  Even though you were acting like a jerk."   
" I guess I got lucky". Ray had to smile at his comment. They were sitting there, speaking to each other comfortably. Comfort was a foreign feeling to Ray. He was comfortable onstage, plugged into his guitar, and behind the wheel of his car. Frank was his friend, he appreciated his company. There were things that they didn't share, and conversations that weren't had. The two were very close. Even still they kept secrets from one another. Having something separate from the other was healthy. That's how they operated.  
However the comfort seeped into his being, warming his soul. The air in the room an almost uncomfortable warmth. Ray was so relaxed that he felt his eyes lolling back behind his lids.  
"We talked through the whole movie." Mikey mumbled. He later back again the arm of the couch. His sock covered feet nudging against Rays knee.  
"I was diverting my attention. I don't want to have nightmares." Mikey Way honest-to-god giggled.  
"Nightmares? Oh. Hell stuff. Religion. Satan." Ray looked at his incredulously. "A poor little scared altar boy like yourself. Watching horror movies and what-not with a promiscuous man such as myself." Mikey sat up next to Ray. His ankles crossed over one another, and his face much close to Ray's own than he could handle. Then he whispered. "Are you going to tell your priest about us in confession." Ray's face was red and his brain filled with a flood of emotions he didn't really comprehend. Then it hit him, he wasn't being mocked, or made fun of. Mikey was just talking out of his ass. His talk turning to a more direct topic.  
"No." Mikey was honestly taken aback. He wasn't expecting and answer. "Because I don't believe that we are going to do anything wrong." Ray and Mikey were caught in each other's eyes.  
"Going out with me this Sunday, is that wrong?"  
"I don't think so." Mikey was reeling, his hand was resting on on Ray's knee. Ray looked down at the hand, and back up to Mikey's eyes. Suddenly his face seemed closer than it was when he glanced away.  
"So if I were to kiss you, would it be wrong?" Ray's breath caught in his throat. He was closer, and getting even closer still.  
"No." His voice was barely a whisper.  
"And if I do kiss you?  Would you mind?"  
"No",  Ray was jittery and ecstatic.  
"No, I can't kiss you?"  Mikey asked lowly.   
"Yes, you can." Ray cleared his throat to speak, and his voice came out a bit louder than he intended.  He was afraid it would break the spell they were under.   
"Can I?"  His eyes were dark, and they burned.  
"Please?"  Ray actually whimpered.  
"I think I'll wait until later."  Mikey smile cracked wide, and rubbed his hand against the grain of Ray's jeans.  Feeling the warmth of his skin through the tight material.   
"You my friend, are a tease." Ray mumbled to himself.  He was obviously dejected.  Mikey found it all amusing, and he also took it as a sign that he could possibly be worth more to Ray than a fling.   
"No my dear, I'm just not the type to kiss on the first date."  
"For some reason that surprises me."  
"My body my choice."  
"This isn't." Ray said as he launched himself at Mikey.  His hands on his ribs tickling him.  The older man let out some sort of screech before the laughter came.  Mikey maneuvered himself so as the could roll over, and pin Ray to the floor.  When the barrage of tickling became too much; Mikey followed through with his plan.   
Ray made a sound of protest when he hit the floor.  The sight of Mikey Way hovering over him made him gasp.  What made him groan right after was that he was half hard in his jeans, and Mikey was sitting on his dick.   
"I win."  He says nonchalantly.  Like he isn't sitting on Ray's dick.  A smug smile replaces the look of victory.   
"Is it hot in here?  Do you feel that?"  
"I feel something, and it's not the heat." Mikey barely moved he ass where it rested purposely on Ray's crotch.  
"Yeah,  but the heat is getting to me."  
"The only hot thing in here is you."  Ray gave Mikey an incredulous look.  "You're making a face, but it's true.  You're giving off a shit ton of body heat right now."  
Ray sat up with Mikey still sitting on his lap.  He managed to get a good hold of the couch and stand.  One arm holding himself up and the other gripping Mikey's thigh to hold him up.  
Ray walked him over the the counter, and placed him gently.  Letting his hands rest around the backs of his thighs a bit longer than he should have.  Mikey looked deep into him and smiled.  It was a bright smile, it almost looked like it didn't belong on his face.  
Ray realized two things right then and there.  Mikey was in control at all times, even when he wasn't.  The thought made him smile inwardly.   
"So you just gonna stand there, or you're just never going to kiss me."   
And Ray did.   It caught Mikey off guard.  He never thought that the shit talking would spur anything more than Ray to be sassy.  However he was wrong.  Ray moved in slowly and Mikey welcomed the kiss.  Mikey wrapped him arms around Ray's neck and pulled him in closer.  Ray's heart was pounding, and Mikey hooked his ankle behind Ray's knee.  The kiss was broken when they had to catch their breath.  "Well damn",  was all Mikey could say.  His brain still catching up.   
"I think it was 'later' enough."  Ray mused.  
"Yeah." Mikey whispered against his lips.  Their foreheads resting on one another's.  Mikey pulled Ray back in, and deepened the kiss.  He thought to himself, this is what you've been waiting for don't fuck it up.  Ray's hands rested on his waist.  When Mikey pulled away, Ray's bottom lip caught gently between his teeth.  Ray hissed and gripped him tightly.   Ray was no stranger to the male body.  He had been with guys before, but that never went further than heavy petting.  
"I'm still a virgin." Ray said through heavy pants.  Mikey's eyes were unfocused and dark.  
"You're kidding me right?" Mikey spit out quickly.  "I mean really.  But you're you, and yeah."  He made a vague gesture in Ray's direction.   
"I'm serious."  Ray's voice was a bit strained, just like Mikey's dick in his jeans.  
"Jesus fucking wept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take a moment to say a very special thank you to the people who have made this fic worth my time. Words cannot express my gratitude, y'all are special little angels. First I'd like to start with momiji_neyuki, who has taken the time to get to know me, as the messy human I am. You're a wonderful friend. Then there are all of my lovely Angels; Wolfy_P_Smith, saratza, Consultinghaz, EmmaLikesTheInternet, Pato, and Rionna. You guys are seriously the best. I cannot thank you enough.


	19. Cry Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this on New Years, but I'm garbage. So here. It's late. Sorry, the holidays were rough on me.

7:45 A.M.

Gerard went home to a disheveled baby brother strewn haphazardly across the couch. His body twisted in ways a body shouldn't go.  The bedroom door opposite of him cracked open enough to reveal a pair of boots hanging off the edge of the bed that were entirely too big for Mikey's feet. Ray spent the night? Touchy subject...and it wouldnt be discussed today. If it would even be discussed at all.  He would not wake that sleeping monster, he thought to himself. He simply left to his room, shutting the door behind him quietly. the man decided to shower before he got into bed, knowing damned well he would regret the consequences of not doing so. He stretched his arms out above his head. His back aching from the awkward position he stayed in for at least two hours with the teen clutched to his chest. That was not going happen in the car again. Feeling guilt pang in his gut at the thought of what he had done. He stripped the offensive sticky shirt, and shed his bottoms. The thought crossed his mind that he could wash the guilt out of his soul if the water is hot enough.  A voice in the back of his mind countered, "Lava wouldn't be enough to burn the sin away. "  
The shower was bone chilling as it beat down his shoulders, causing him to shiver and curl into himself.   
Had he just done the unspeakable thing to Frank.    
No! He asked for permission, I asked for permission. His brain fired back quickly.  His knees unlocked, and he relaxed against the plastic shower wall.  Everything that happened last night was CONSENSUAL. He washed quickly and dried himself with the scruffy towel, wrapping it around his waist and heading into his bedroom.  He made it to his hard bed and never bothered to cover himself.  He laid face down on the bed towel barely covering his buttocks.  He was not a praying sort of man.  It was something that he hadn't done in years, but at that moment he found the long lost words passing his lips to be soothing.  He was sleeping before he finished his second Hail Mary.  The rosary hung over the metal bed post as a silent reminder of his misgivings.

After cleaning up, and rummaging through his room for a semi-clean pair of underpants; he got into his bed and grinned triumphantly.  His face pressed deep into the pillow he flailed around a bit with excitement.  He'd never admit to it though.  
When he woke it was nearly two in the afternoon.  He figured that he would have Ray fumbling around in his room by now, but he was still alone. He checked his phone to see no texts, or calls. So he sent his friend a text.

_Still having fun?_

He waited a few minutes and didn't get a reply, so he resorted to reading. His phone vibrated in his lap causing him to jump. It read, _I'll be there in about thirty minutes._

True to time, he heard the buzzer. He let him up, and was pleased to see a very tired, but very smug Ray.  
"He likes me a lot." He said as he walked into the apartment. He scratched his head, tilting a bit and leaning against the door behind him. It took Frank a moment in the dim lit room to see the darker splotches on Ray's collar bones, and the base of his neck.  
"I see that." He said with a sly grin. "I was reading, and it was really comfortable too, but you ruined that." He walked back to his bedroom dragging his feet as he went.  Ray watched Frank nestle himself back into a good position and Ray just sat on the edge of the bed. Contemplating wether or not he could fall asleep if he were to lay down, even though he had slept a good bit this morning he decided to try anyway. He unlaced his boots; took off his belt and left his jeans unbuttoned, and carried on with the flannel leaving the shirt open. He laid back stretching his arms back over his head. His black t-shirt riding up over his belly button. The cool air on the strip of skin reminded him of how self conscious he had been earlier when he and Mikey were laying in his room listening to music and talking.  
The talking went on for hours, before Mikey started being a little physical. Just reaching out to touch Ray's arm. He ran his fingers over the bridge of his nose. The pad of his thumb over Ray's bottom lip. It was like he was trying to map his face. He watched Mikey very intently, watching his eyes follow his fingers and linger in some areas, mostly on his lips. He finally noticed Ray watching him and gave a sheepish grin. Ray took Mikey's hand in his own and kissed his palm. Which in turn caused Mikey to blush.  Mikey cuddled in closer and just looked up at him.   
"I'm bout to lose my shit, and it's your fault kid."  
"My fault?  I haven't done anything."  Mikey just smiled, and shook his head.  "You called me kid... I'm not a kid." Ray's forehead was out of confusion.  Mikey just wiggled himself up on the bed until they were closer in height.  His forehead was level to the bridge of Ray's nose.   
"You're still a kid.  You're only seventeen."  
"The appeal better not be based on my age."  
"You'd still be the fire in my loins if you were older than me.  I really like you,  you're very smart, you're talented, and to top it all off you're handsome."  His hands were now resting on his hip, and his forearm.  Ray felt oddly self conscious, not in a bad way.  It was more that he suddenly felt everything that was touching him, and the warmth of Mikey's hand made the rest of him feel cold.   
"Fire in your loins.  What the fuck Mikey."    Ray laughed a bit obnoxiously and blushed to all hell.  
"I'm just trying to be romantic I guess.  I don't know...I'm..it's your fault."  
"Oh yes.  Me.  Just blame it on me." Ray still laughing, ran his hand along Mikey's side.  The stares turned to heated kisses, and they soon found themselves pressed against one another, each moving in tandem with the other.  Then Ray heard his cellphone.   
He was cut off from his memory by Franks voice.   Somewhat peeved that Frank had cut him off from enjoying himself not once, but twice.  Seems as if he can't even remember Mikey Way without Frank ruining his brain's party.        Ray also knew that he'd rather not leave Frank alone for too long.  Knowing the little manic would have gone as far as to try and find him if he was "bored".  
Frank was finished with his book and immediately bored.  He had no other books at home for fear of their untimely death at the hands of his step mother.  So he resorted to pulling Ray out of his day dreams.   
"Ray."  
"Yes Frankenstein." Ray said firmly, almost as if he were annoyed, but Frank caught the little playful tone there.  
"I kinda miss Lynds."  
"She's getting laid.  Let her get laid too."  
"Who is she with even? I've seen her with four girls already, holding hands and stuff."  Frank thought hard about this, he swore that there were more than the four, he just couldn't remember more than four names.  
"She has a harem", Ray chuckled.  "Or she could be starting a band."  
"On Monday I will ask her."   
"You do that Frankie, don't be surprised if I'm right."   
"Are you falling asleep on me?" Frank asked quietly.   Feeling as if he could nap some more himself.   
"That is very possible."  
They both woke occasionally to Frank's Father and Step-Mother returning from wherever they had gone.  Frank's father leaving again.  The sirens a few blocks down, and a child screaming and jumping in the apartment above them.   They managed to sleep trough until the morning came.

9:12 a.m.  
It was the a beautiful morning the sun was shining, and the sky was cloudless.  All in all they woke rested, and very hungry.   
The first thing Frank croaked was "pizza".  Ray had immediately frowned in disgust and went to shower.  Frank sat up and smoked out of the cracked window.   When Ray emerged Frank passed off the cigarette and went to the shower himself.  Ray was on the phone when he walked out.  He didn't bother asking, he just found his clothes and dressed himself.   
They both traveled down to the car and went to find an appealing breakfast.  The usual radio station was playing the news.  Neither bothered with a cassette or the hazard of flipping through the stations, so the noise of the broadcast floated through the car quietly.  They somehow silently agreed to Waffle House as soon as they saw it.  The place was nearly silent as the pair sat at the back corner booth next to the window.  The waiter took their order and poured their coffee quickly before retreating back behind the island.   
He smiled to himself remembering that last night he was sitting in a coffee shop with Gerard, relaxed. Like two people on a date, not like Gerard was actually Mr. Way his block English/Art teacher. It was nice to know that the man wasn't too different out of the classroom, he was only less subdued.  
Frank's food was set in front of him. Ray must have ordered for him. He looked up at Ray who was already shoveling his food into his mouth in a rather uncircumcised fashion, and he followed suit. There was no need to act like he wasn't just as hungry.

When they left they they rode for about fourth five minutes to Shaun's grandfather's home, where they sat on the porch with Old Man Thierry who picked at his guitar with weathered hands.  Thierry lived alone in the country, and his barn was considered a party house.  It was fully renovated to be as such, and had the feel of an old bootleggers bar.  This is where they had their practice.  Shaun returned soon with Greg and they got to practice.  Not before Mr. Thierry reminded them of their commitment to him.   
Afterwards they did yard work, and picked sweet satsumas, strawberries, and okra.  Mr. Thierry brought these goods to the farmers market in the city.   They showered before they left, since the okra made them itchy.  Thierry showering them in praise before they packed up and headed home.  It was nearly four by the time they got to Frank's apartment.  They fell asleep before nine.  The lights were off, the rain was beating on the window giving off the guise that it could come inside if it tried a little harder.  They dreamed sweet dreams, and would wake happily the next morning. 

11:28 p.m.  
Gerard piddled over a canvas in the corner of the living room where pizza boxes once resided.  He made a cardboard pteranodon with them for the tattoo parlor.  They paid him handsomely, and hung it from the ceiling above Mikey's workspace.  They were kind to let him throw away the left over boxes in their dumpster. Gerard was happy, he had finally done something other than teaching.  He was content to put his earnings into the savings he was collecting for a new home.  He came to the conclusion over a glass of wine, that he most likely would not be able to sleep tonight.

Mikey laid  half awake the smell of the cigarette he smoked still wafting around his room.  Despite his window being open the rain didn't let the smoke out.  He settled for turning on his ceiling fan, and closing the window.  It wasn't long until he fell asleep.  He faced the wall, opposite his usual direction, hugging the pillow that Ray had slept with earlier that weekend.   Almost seeming sad that his bed was empty of a certain guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys know my younger brother passed away in July, he was murdered by a neighbor. In early November it was ruled as self defense, and his killer got off scot free. The holidays were rough. I miss my brother. It was hard not having him there, and I know I'm still not handling it well. I should have gotten used to it by not but I haven't. They say losing a loved one is hard, but damn I thought it would have started to get easier. If he'd known I was acting like this he'd have told me to "pick your head up, and keep running. You've got this, I promise." So that's what I'm gonna do.
> 
> Forgive me for unleashing this on y'all. I do appreciate you guys. Your kind words mean the most.   
> xo-Saint


End file.
